Lust for Power
by Animeguy1313
Summary: In a world where history has changed, a prophecy is recited. Five hero's from collided universes are forced to work together, to battle an opponent who's only power is hormone control... particularly lust. This crossover fan fiction main characters come from Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairy Tail. WARNING: Contains sex, violence, language, and Yuri
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Okay so this is kinda my first step outside of my usual Naruto lemon's, even if it is still a crossover, so take it easy :P._

 _Originally this was going to be a one shot, but I figured, eh why not make a whole story out of it? Another thing to note, is that more main characters will be introduced. There will be five of them, four female and one male.. I think you know where I'm going with this :P_

 _A final note, I've been making a lot of female POV stories recently, but I do want to point out that I am male. I just find female POV stories more attractive, that's all. And now... for the main event.. enjoy!_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Unknown Man - POV

The prison was a disaster.

No one knew exactly what was going on, but he knew it was his distraction to get out. Explosions rocked the giant building. Moments later, a bomb landed straight in the center of the long hallway and exploded. His cell gate door crumpled to the ground. Free! Free at last!

Soon, he joined the other cell mates, sprinting towards the exit. He acted like one of them, but he was very very different. That story wasn't important. When they burst through the door, several SWAT teams dropped down from ropes of the helicopters and aimed their guns at the prisoners.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

or

"MOVE OR YOUR DEAD!"

He was smarter though, as the army of desperate prisoners stopped running and threw their hands in the air, he reached below him and opened a loose grate. He slipped inside and closed it behind him. So far, it appeared as though no one heard him.

He planned this escape pretty well, he memorized a map of the sewers that ran underneath the prison. Go straight, duck under a few loose pipes, make a left, a few miles further and look for a sewer vent. Everything was going pretty smoothly. And in fact, minutes later, he emerged into the familiar streets of Konoha. But that's not where he needed to be right now. He's an on the run ninja, and he needed to find somewhere to hide. Thankfully, he already knew the perfect place.

He paced around the streets for awhile, picking up enough loose change to afford a telephone booth. He dialed in the familiar number.

"Hello?" said the familiar female voice on the other line.

 _Gosh it felt so good to hear her voice again,_ he thought to himself

"Mavis. Mavis it's me" he whispered "I know it's been awhile.. but I've been busy and I wanted to see you again."

"Wow, it has been awhile! Where've you been?"

"Out of town."

Mavis smirked "Of course you won't tell me. Ah, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Where do you live?" he asked in the most none creepy way possible

"West city." Mavis replied "I'm at a builing called Capsule Corperation. You'll never believe how big this place is! It's amazing! And the owner was even kind enough to ren-"

"Okay okay!" he said quickly "Sorry I don't have much time. Can I just meet you there?"

"Sure... althought this is just temporary. I'm moving out again tomorrow."

"It's fine. I'll be over soon."

He hung up the phone.

A moment later, a heavy gush of wind startled him. He knew that the hidden leaf's ninja's wer coming for him. It was a matter of time before they found out he escaped. With no time to lose, he ran out of the Hidden leaf village and started his travel to West City.

 **...**

When he arrived, the moon was directly above his head. It was already late into the night. Hopefully Mavis was still awake, but a part of him doubted it.

On his way to West City, he stopped by a closed clothing store. Surprisingly it had no alarm system and the power was out. No camera feed, and no more prison outfits.

All he had to do was wall up to the door before it immediately opened on its own. He was greeted by a receptionist, who apprently didn't hear the news of an escaped prisoner, and let him through to Mavis's room. It only took a few knocks before the door swung open.

"Hey!"

"Mavis Vermilion! It's been so long" he said as they hugged each other

"I know." she urged "come in, come in!"

He stepped inside the warm room. Mavis looked 13, but they both knew it was only because of a spell that she cast on herself long ago. Now she was much older. Older than him.

Her blonde hair shined brighter than the lights as she gestured for him to sit down.

"So" Mavis began "Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked "Besides, I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight."

Mavis giggled at the comment.

A few minutes later, they were chilling out on the couch. They decided to keep the tv off, just in case it got too loud and woke the neighbors. They ate some pizza that she ordered earlier (and was still warm), and chatted for awhile, laughing and flirting every now and then.

They finished laughing at a joke he made before Mavis finally commented

"Wow, you've changed haven't you."

"We both have." he said "Last time I saw you, you were passed out in a bar."

"Was not!"

"And before then you were singing a one direction song."

Mavis laughed. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful green eye's that seemed to glow at him whenever he looked at them.

"Can I just... say something?" she asked, almost blushing

"Hm?"

"Well... your-"

He stopped her there and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't seem surprised by it, in fact she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him back harder.

Soon they almost collapsed from holding their breath when they finally let go. Mavis's breathing sounded closely like a moan, like she enjoyed it.

"Let's do this in the bedroom shall we?" she said.

He smiled and kissed her again before picking her up and walking to the bedroom. He meant to drop her on the silk red bed, but Mavis pulled him down from the bottom of his neck and brought each other face to face.

"I want to fuck you so hard" he whispered. The average girl would've been turned off by his choice of words, but she giggled and kissed him again.

Mavis flipped him over so she was on top. As she began ripping of his shirt, he did the same with her. Exposing her DD breasts. He couldn't help but grab them, and in return Mavis moaned. She was filled with pleasure, but she forced herself to continue pulling off the rest of his clothes. When she pulled off his pants, he wore no underwear, and his fully erect cock flew out from his pants. It flew out with such great momentum, it smacked her panties. She moaned and promptly grabbed it before it continued to wobble.

She finished taking off the rest of his pants as she simultaneously rubbed his cock. Then she starred at his 8 inch cock. The penis stood fully erect, waiting for her to engulf it. He grew impatient, and he grabbed her by her hair and forced her head to swallow it.

The first thing he felt was the warmth, then the tongue, then his own moans. Her tongue immediately began swirling around the bottom of his cock as he guided her head in and out. Her blond hair smelled like strawberries, which turned him on even more. So he mouth fucked her faster.

The sounds she made as she went in and out nearly made him cum. When Mavis tasted the pre cum she pulled out, and breathed with a delicious moan.

"I want you to put it in me." she commanded

"But I didn't finish?"

"I know, I want you to make me pregnant."

The determination in her voice sounded convincing enough not to ask any questions.

"Alright" he said.

They switched positions, she crouched on the bed and held on to the railing and he came up behind her. They prepared to fuck each other doggy style.

"Just do it." Mavis said, her eyes closed "I don't want you to hold any regrets. This is my decision. I want your child! So give it to me!"

He grabbed her by the ass with one hand, and her waist with the other. And he slid his penis into her vagina. She moaned to the feeling inside of her. Meanwhile, his mouth hung open for a moment as her moist pussy surrounding his cock. It was extraordinary.

A few moments later, he was already fucking her at a good spent. With each thrust, he felt closer to the verge of cumming, and her moans changed from painful to pleasureful. Her moist and wet pussy squirted several times in the few minutes they've been going. Her moans became louder and her vagina became tighter, a moan escaped from his mouth as he got closer.

With a final thrust, he cummed deep inside of her. His semen flooding into her womb, without a doubt impregnating her. But he didn't stop cumming then. She cummed with him, and it was a blissful moment. Then they collapsed on each other.

"Thank you" She whispered before falling asleep.

He realized what he just did. He had to stay with her for the rest of his life. The baby was his responsibility to. But he didn't mind, he had no where else to go or do anymore. This was where he belonged... or so he thought.

 **…**

A few months later, Anbu arrived at their new home in Magnolia Town. This was only right after Mavis told him that the baby was going to be a boy. They took him away, and he was regretfully forced to leave Mavis alone with the baby.

Little did they know, their baby was going to be a important hero.

* * *

 _So far, the plot may be a little confusing. But the male baby is going to play a SUPER BIG role later on in the series._

 _Since this is just a Prologue and lacks the most anticipating part of the plot, I'll upload the first chapter in a few hours._


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

_The primary story begins here._

 _Just as a heads up, there are a total of five main characters. Four female, one male. I'm not going to announce who they all are yet, but their POV's will be revealed very soon..._

 _For now, we begin with Bulma and Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z. Enjoy!_

* * *

THE KISS

Bulma - POV

Ever since she was a middle aged teenager, Bulma always enjoyed flying through the skies, the wind brushing against her blue hair and the unbelievable speed she was able to travel.

As she headed to the island, Bulma smiled to herself, remembering the time when Goku, master Roshi, and the others were able to train her. So much had happened since then. Ever since Bulma and the others fought Nappa and Vegeta.. accidentally killing Vegeta in the process (which Bulma still regrets), they revived Yamcha Tien and Chiaoutzu and things have been peaceful ever since.

Bulma landed at the center of the island. She checked her surroundings. The island was mostly flat, some tree's here and there, it was at least a mile wide. There weren't any signs of life other than the bugs, and some birds. So this was a good place to go all out.

Extending her arms, she muttered a few words.

"Bushin no jutsu."

Concentrating hard, a second version of herself came apart next to her. A cool technique she learned from Tien.

"Ready for some training, me?" Bulma asked. Her clone got into a fighting stance.

Immediately, it lunged at her chest. Bulma blocked it with her arm, leaving her exposed. Her clone was just as fast as her, so it vaulted around her back and kicked her face with it's foot. That left the clone exposed as well, and Bulma managed to land a solid punch at it's stomach.

Both of them flipped backwards, stopping several feet away from each other. Bulma blew dust out of her eye's as she admired herself/clone. Long and flowing blue hair, red lipstick, blue eye's, and overall beautiful.

Then, simultaneously, they rushed at each other and locked into a melee fight. With the extra training she's been learning from Krillin and Goku, her power level increased a lot. And apparently so did the clone, as it pushed Bulma beyond her own limit.

They flew high into the sky, blocking, punching, dodging, kicking, the clone caught her off guard again, and sent Bulma straight to the ground. Recovering quickly, Bulma landed on her feet and looked upwards as the clone flew straight towards her. Timing it well, she punched the clone right before it reached her, and it went pumbling through the dirt.

Realizing the moment is upon her, she cupped her hands over top of one another, leaned back slightly, and...

"Kaaameeehaaaameeee-"

The clone began to recover and sprung back to her feet, but it was too late.

"HAAAAA!"

A blue energy blast erupted from her hands as she thrust it forward, the blast disintegrated most of the dirt underneath it, and at top speed it hit her clone. At first the clone attempted to hold the blast, but Bulma put more power into it. She sent another shock wave through the kamehame wave, and her clone was engulfed in the blast.

When the dust cleared, Bulma rested her hands on her knees, taking deep breathes.

 _I did it,_ she thought _I beat... myself?_

Bulma began to laugh at her thought. Suddenly, heat soared near her ear. Bulma instinctively dodged it, backed up, leaped into the air, and fired a ki blast at her target. The ground exploded, and dust filled the air.

As she waited for any sign of the attacker, a familiar laugh came through.

"Ohho man!" she said "You should've seen your face."

Android 18 stood at the spot she fired the blast at, the dust clearing. 18 continued laughing at her own prank, typical...

"Very funny" Bulma smirked, and she lowered herself to ground level.

"No really." she said "You could've seen it! Until you blew yourself up."

Bulma couldn't help but giggle at her reply. But finally made herself stop.

"Anyways, now that you're here" Bulma said "How can go gather some coconuts and get some drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan." 18 replied

...

Bulma easily flew around the island and gathered some coconuts. They were almost everywhere, so it wasn't hard to find any. And within minutes, Bulma and Android 18 sat in fold up chairs at a beach, sipping on coconut juice and starring at the sunset in front of them.

Since it was still the middle of summer, the heat of the sun beat down on their skin quickly. So the girls decided to strip to their bikini's (which they both wore underneath their clothes in preparation). So they were totally relaxed and in a good mood.

"Do you remember when we first met?" 18 randomly asked.

Bulma chuckled "Of course I do. It was a weird day."

"Yeah."

Bulma didn't need to be reminded. In fact, it was she who saved 18 and 17... sort of. Bulma had some spare time after the saiyans attacked earth, and she found evidence of Dr. Gero still being alive. So, with the help of Goku and the others, she tracked him down to his lab.

It was too late though. 18 was already mostly finished, they only managed to save 17 and stop him from building some weird final android named Cell (which Yamcha freaked out, and promptly destroyed it). Bulma did her best to save 18 by reprogramming her original personality that Gero saved on a stick. Afterwards, Bulma trained 18 and she eventually became one of the Z-Fighters.

"How'd that old guy capture you and your brother anyways?" Bulma asked curiously.

18 groaned "Oh it was stupid. We were out shopping when we met him and he paid for everything. Lapi- I mean... 17 got soft because the old guy said he couldn't drive anymore. So 17 offered the old guy a drive home in our car, and Gero knocked us out with his gun. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a labrotory, half cyborg, half human. But I'm glad I met you" she smiled.

"Me too" Bulma said "Wait... you almost called him Lapis?"

"It's personal" she said quickly "Our old names doesn't matter anymore. Ow! I mean.."

She put her hand to her forehead. Bulma knew what was going on. She tried asking their real names before, but when 18 tried to respond she couldn't. Later she found out it was some code blocking her ability to configure that. There was nothing she could do about that.

"Sorry. Well I guess it doesn't matter." Bulma sipped on her drink.

The coconut drink tasted good on a hot day like this, and the sunset helped cool down any stressful worries or thoughts.

"So.." 18 began

"Hm?"

"How's your love life?"

Bulma nearly choked on her drink "What's with these random questions?"

"I don't know." 18 shrugged "Just to find something to talk about. And I'll admit, it's been on my mind for awhile."

"Well..." Bulma sat up in her chair "Nothing really. The others aren't really my type. And I've haven't dated since I was a teenager. And back then, I was mostly off on adventures with Goku. I never really had time for a boyfriend."

"Or.." 18 said at first, but she stopped herself.

"Or what?" asked Bulma

"Never mind."

"Okay, so what about yours?" Bulma said, almost blushing "Being an android and all, it must be different."

"I'm still human!" 18 half giggled, half serious "Half anyways. I'm not that different..."

"Other than begin able to fly and shoot laser beams out of your hand." Bulma added.

"The point is. Mine's been generally boring. I never went to college and I hang around you guys most of the time." she sighed.

Bulma knew how she felt, most of the time she's either training with the others or working in her lab. Other than times like this when she just hangs out with 18, she's mostly busy and never has time for guys. Or..

She evaded that thought with a blush and continued to stare at the sunset, which was more than halfway out of site. The sky was already darker. 18 stood up.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back now." she said as sat down her empty drink and stretched.

"Yeah." Bulma agreed as she sat up too "This was fun."

18 nodded. A few minutes later, they packed their chairs and drink setup (it helped amplify the taste of the coconut drink) into a box, which folded itself into a tinier one. Bulma picked it up and put it in her pocket. It was an invention she and her dad made a few months ago. And it worked pretty well.

18 was waiting for her near at the camp site. She already changed her bikini back into her normal clothes, which were blue really short shorts, and a blue thin blue jacket that came up to the top of her chest, right underneath her breasts.

"You ready?"

Bulma nodded, and together they flew back towards South City.

...

Android 18 – POV

After Dr. Gero turned her into an Android, abilities such as flight and harnessing ki was easy. It was just the way she was programmed. She was just glad the old man was dead. If he managed to create an army of human androids like her and the would-be 17, things would get chaotic. But she doubted the old man was that crazy.

As she and Bulma flew through the skies at super speed, she wondered how difficult it must for a human to learn these things. She heard that after Goku dealt with Pilaf, everything sort of calmed down. So Goku, Yamcha, and Roshi had time to train her. It didn't come natural to her like it did 18.

"So" 18 called out to Bulma "You ready for the world tournament tomorrow?"

Bulma turned back towards her "No doubt! The only one I have to worry about is you."

They laughed "So Goku isn't coming?"

She shook her head "I heard Tien and Chiaoutzu are though. Maybe a few others across the country but who knows. I have a feeling that this year is going to be tough. I hear some warriors from a wizard guild is coming over for the tournament too. It should be fun." she smiled

18 gulped. She'd heard stories about wizard guilds, the way they fight. 18 shook the thought out of her head and focused on getting home in time.

A few minutes later, 18 and Bulma landed on the roof of Capsule corporation. It was night time now, and they made it just before curfew/before the alarm went off. When they got inside, they went straight into the kitchen and began cooking some fried fish and ramen. It only took them a few minutes to cook thanks to the quality of their kitchen.

For awhile they ate in silence, the tension in 18's mind ran around her brain. Usually, she stayed away from stories about Wizard guildes. Groups like Fairy Tail or Sabertooth? She startled when she realized that Bulma was talking to her.

"Hello? Earth to 18!" Bulma waved her hand in front of her.

"Sorry" 18 managed a giggle "I wasn't.. never mind. What is it?"

Bulma picked at her bowl of raman with her fork and told her "Well, I thought you should know. Before the tournament tomorrow, I'm going out to visit a friend in the hidden leaf village. To see if she wants to join."

"Okay." 18 understood immediately

"But uh..." Bulma said "If I'm not back by the time it starts, don't wait for me."

18 knew that Bulma is usually late for most things. It wouldn't be her if she was running late. Then again 18 would be late to somethings too...

It was then when the familiar teenage boy walked through the room, straight towards Bulma. Gohan.

"What's up Gohan?" 18 asked. Gohan waved. Then he went to Bulma and whispered something in her ear. The only person who was around was 18, so she found this a bit offensive at first... that was until Bulma said loudly

"A condom?"

18 dropped her fork and nearly choked on the ramen in her throat laughing. Gohan looked at her like he was expected her to do this.

"Why did you say that out loud?" Gohan complained

Bulma started giggled with her too. She reached under her chair and pulled out her purse. She retrieved a condom from it and gave it to Gohan.

"Here." Bulma said, holding back a bigger grin "And tell Videl I said hi!"

18 lost it at that point. She held her stomach, and Bulma began laughing too. Gohan, obviously embarrassed from the girls laughing at him, walked awkwardly out the door.

Eventually they finished and caught their breath

"I think there's something wrong with us." Bulma said

"Probably." 18 supressed another laugh "I didn't know Gohan was going out with a girl?"

"Oh yeah" Bulma started "He and his mother had a long argument. She wanted him to focus on his studies, he wanted to have some sort of freedom. And long and behold... a girlfriend."

"She must be pretty" 18 said, starring at the door Gohan just walked through. She didn't ask Bulma this, but after seeing Bulma pull out the condom from her purse, she wondered why she had a supply of condoms in there. Has she been hooking up with guys recently? The thought made 18 a little horny.

About a few minutes later, they eventually decided to head to bed. Capsule corporation had a ton of bedrooms. She decided to live here instead of her old home with 17. Their old home was small, in a small town, and everything felt cheap. Besides, she's one of the Z-Fighters now, and she felt like she was meant to be here.

They chatted as they made their way to their own bedrooms. 18 yawned a few times, feeling tired. Bulma did too.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning" 18 said, starting to open the door. But she hesitated.

Bulma was starring at her.

"Bulma?"

The next thing she knew, Bulma's lips were kissing hers. Her arms around 18's waist. She didn't try to push Bulma apart, even though she knew something was wrong.

When they broke apart, Bulma blushed.

"Sorry" Bulma said.

18 blinked in confusion "What was that for?"

"It was nothing personal... I just. I never had a first kiss."

"Oh." 18 said. The truth was, that was 18's first kiss too.

"Anyways" Bulma said, scratching her head "Goodnight."

And she walked down the hall, towards her room. As 18 starred at her as Bulma walked away, she realized that she kind of liked it.

...

18 couldn't fall asleep. Not after what just happened a few minutes ago. She thought deeply about her feelings with Bulma. Maybe there was something going on between them? But why did she feel so confused? Maybe she was hiding it from herself.

She leaned over to her right. A picture of her and Bulma with their arm around each other. There were other pictures, but 18 felt like this one stood out. She grabbed the picture and starred at it.

Bulma was beautiful. There was no denying that. She remembered their talk about guys on the island. The or. Maybe they were talking about each other.

18 could imagine it. On this bed, completely nude, their tongues inside each other. 18 moaned to the thought of it. Her finger sliding down to her vaginal area. She was still horny from the thought about condoms in Bulma's purse. If she really was hooking up with guys, how come they never kissed her. Maybe she wasn't hooking up with guys, but who knows.

Starring at Bulma in the picture, her mouth open so she could see Bulma's tongue. 18's imagination went wild. Her finger dipped inside her own warm pussy. She imagined her breasts rubbing up against each other, softly. She stuck her second finger inside her pussy.

18 was a squirter, she admitted it. The few times she masturbated, she discovered this. And it felt amazing every time she did squirted. Her vagina became wetter, making it soft and moist. Bulma's soft tongue would've sucked every drop of it up. 18 moaned louder as she squirted again.

She felt her orgasm coming, 18 would've slapped Bulma's nice round ass several times when she felt herself cumming. She fit a third finger inside her tight pussy and went inside and out faster. Her body ache'd as she came closer to her climax. 18 shut her eye's and moaned loudly as she finally came.

Her moaning stuttered every time she let loose another wave of cum, she set down the picture of Bulma and held on to the bed for support. When she finally stopped cumming, her entire hand was covered in her cum. 18 smiled.

She licked some of it off. And it tasted amazing, almost refreshing. 18 spent the next few minutes licked the cum off her fingers and hand. When she finished, she was disappointed. So she stuck her fingers around her vagina and grabbed more cum. Delicious.

18 lost track of time when she finally cleaned herself off from eating her cum. Her vagina was completely dry, and 18 layed back down, suddenly tired, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The World Tournament

_So now I'm introducing Kushina. But before I begin the chapter, let's go over a few things in case you were confused about the history of the other characters._

 _Bulma is a Z-Fighter, in this fiction, characters like King Piccolo (evil), and others never existed. So Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi had plenty of time to train her to become a fighter. Now (this takes place during the cell saga, but they stopped the androids before they came to life), she's one of the most powerful among the Z-Fighters._

 _18 was found by Bulma and the other Z-Fighters. Since Bulma was there to help defeat the saiyans, no one died during the battle. So (now that they didn't have to travel to Namek), they have plenty of time to train and relax. But eventually Bulma finds evidence that Dr. Gero is still alive, and they hunt him down. They managed to save 17 and destroy Cell's container, but 18 is already an android. So Bulma reprograms her to become less evil, and more friendly._

 _When the nine tails attacked, Minato sacrificed himself to kill the masked man. But the nine tails was still loose, so the ninja's of Konoha did their best to hold off Kurma but eventually it killed Naruto. Kushina summoned what was left of the nine tailed beast inside her to kill Kurma. When she wakes up, and realises that Naruto and Minato has died, she goes into mental depression for several years. During the several years, found a jutsu to help her stay young, hoping that she can find love again. Today (shippuden era), she is still single, very powerful, and searching for love._

 _Sorry this was so long, but I wanted the characters to fit in this one timeline, but from this original source. So without further intrupptions, let's get started._

* * *

THE WORLD TOURNAMENT

Kushina – POV

Tinder sucks.

Yeah it's out their, it's official. She hated online dating. No it's not the fake profile part or the meet a complete random stranger part of it, but it was more of the hey this guy's pretty hot... but he's also a creep.

It was 10 in the morning as Kushina sat in front of a guy at a restaurant. The window on her right looked amazing, they were several stories high, over looking almost all of Konoha. But instead, she sits facing her date, resisting a huge urge to just get up and walk away.

The guy was cute, he had manners, but after marrying Minato, dating just wasn't the same anymore. She had her own standards now, and pretty much all of her dates so far didn't meet them, including this one.

"How's the salad" he asks.

"It's fine."

 _Yep,_ Kushina thought _I hate it._

His name was Cody. She found him on Tinder and thought the date would be worth it. Kushina has been searching for love for a long time after she lost Minato and Naruto.

"Is their something wrong?" Cody asked, he looks generous "Is it the drink? I can get a new one?"

"No no it's fine." Kushina blushed.

The was one of the few things she found off about this man, too generous.

"So, how are things" She said as she picked at the salad with her fork. Cody frowned at her boredom.

"Look I don't think things are working out." he said

"Yeah"

He motioned for a waitress to come over, and asked for the bill.

"Don't worry about the meal, it's on me" Cody said.

Kushina starred at him. He had blonde hair with green eyes and a clear face. The type of guy any girl would want to date. But even her standards didn't meet him. Was she being selfish? Was she in too much demand? Or was Minato the only one who could please her.

Kushina looked away, trying not to show her facial expression, sadness.

"There is something wrong."

"It's nothing" Kushina said immediately.

Cody sat up straight, trying to read her mind.

"You're married aren't you?" he asked, apparently successful in reading her mind.

"I was."

"Oh I see." Cody said. He straightened his tie "My father was the same. My mother died not long after I was born. So trying to find another woman was difficult."

Kushina waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "And?"

"What?" he asked clueless

"Did he ever find someone?"

"Well, sort of." he said "You see, in order to find love, you have to open up to some people... new people."

"So that's a yes then?" Kushina asked.

He laughed "Well, I don't know for sure. He eventually started going out with some before eventually moving on to another city."

The waitress arrived to retrieve the check. Cody put cash inside the book. Kushina didn't think you could do that at first, but the waitress smiled and walked away with it. The meal was paid.

"It was nice meeting you Kushina." He shook her hand. But when he pulled away, she didn't let go.

"Wait." she said "Can... er... can you do me a favor?"

Cody looked a bit uncomfortable, but he nodded.

Kushina smiled.

 **...**

"OH YEAH! RIGHT THERE BABY! GO GO GO! FUCK ME HARDER! YEAH!" Shouted Kushina and tried to bite her lip to keep herself from yelling so loud.

She wasn't fully naked, but it was enough to stimulate both of them as Cody pounded her vagina in the bathroom stall. Her red blouse was unbuttoned up to her breasts and her pants pulled down far enough to interact with any juicy substances underneath it.

Moments ago they began to floor play a bit and he sucked her vagina hard before her moans echoed too loudly. Their were people in the other room, she they had to do this quickly. And before long, Cody has Kushina against the door, in the air, and fucking her fast and hard.

Kushina grasped the toilet seat, bit her lip, and looked Cody straight in the eye. She imaged his cock being larger than when she first saw him, but performance was better than she thought. Kushina cummed once a few minutes ago, but she didn't even realize it as she was lost in pleasure.

"Oh shit! Oh I think I came! I think I'm-" Kushina moaned.

This time she felt it, her vagina beating like a heart, his cock twitching, she forgot how to breath as her cum flew out of her. Her warm liquids wrapping around Cody's cock must of set him off as she grabbed her waist and pounded faster.

Another minute later, he moaned, pulled his cock and and began rubbing it. He gestured for Kushina to come closer. Kushina got on her knee's and wrapped her mouth around his cock. It was already throbbing for release, it just needed the key for release. Kushina's mouth provided the key. Her tongue occasionally dabbed at his tip and the rest as she went in and out. Cody moans became stronger, and Kushina excitedly sucked faster.

It didn't take much longer before his cum exploded inside of her mouth, most strands of cum flew straight down her throat, while the rest she gulped down herself. When he finished, Kushina pulled out and took a few deep breaths.

"My place?" he asked.

"Your place." Kushina agreed.

 **...**

When Kushina returned home, she could barely walk.

Her ass felt sore, her vagina felt like someone stuffed a smooth warm popsicle inside her for several hours, and her mouth felt like it's silva had been replaced by cum.

Kushina made some tea and drank the whole canister. After that, she felt her energy returning.

"That's so much better." Kushina patted her belly. He came inside her ass so many times, she wondered if it was possible for semen to make their way through her belly and into her womb. If it was possible, she would be pregnant.

The doorbell rang.

"It's me!" The familiar voice called "Come on, don't tell me you've forgot about me. Open up!"

Kushina opens the door. Bulma, her old high school best friend was at the door.

They greeted each other with a hug and small talk "It's been so long!" Bulma commented.

"I know!" Kushina agreed "Come in."

They arranged this meet up a few weeks ago, and Kushina had prepared some cookies. After talking for awhile, they sat on the couch for awhile, watching the tv, which displayed the world tournament prematches.

"These are really good" Bulma munched on the cookies, her eyes never left the tv as she spoke. "Speaking of the tournament, I decided to enter in!"

Kushina choked on her own cookie, for a second she wondered if she ever poisoned them. But then she realized it was Bulma talking.

"Are you kidding me?" Kushina managed as Bulma patted her back.

"I'm serious "

"But how? You're not a ninja... or-"

Bulma grinned "I know it's been awhile. But wait until you check this out."

Bulma got off of the couch and flew into the air, floating above the ground.

"Whoa" Kushina gasped "How are you doing that?"

"Controling the ki around me to lift myself into the air" Bulma explained "Or Chakra... whatever you'd want to call it. I can also do other things."

She landed on the ground again and raised her palm. A mini energy ball appeared from thin air, into her palm.

"No way." Kushina said "This has to be some sort of magic."

"That's more of the wizards thing" Bulma laughed "But no, this is energy. I'm friends a group called the Z-Fighters. They're a group of warriors who fight to protect earth. Though it's been really quiet for awhile."

"Unbelievable" Kushina said, still shocked.

"Hey it's not that different from what you ninja's can do." Bulma shrugged as she put away her energy ball.

"Bulma" she gulped "You can definitely win the world tournament."

Bulma shrugged again, like the compliment didn't mean much "Yeah but there's not really much of a competition. It would be more fun if you joined."

"Me?" Kushina asked, even more shocked.

"Yeah!" Bulma said enthusiastically "You're the strongest kunoichi I know!"

Kushina considered it. Usually the reward was something around... I don't know... MILLIONS OF DOLLARS. If she won this, she'd be ridiculously rich.

"I'll see what I can do." Kushina said. "But I'll have to speak with the hokage. After that, I'll meet you there."

Bulma grinned "Sounds like a plan."

…

Bulma – POV

As she flew towards the world tournament, she couldn't help but grin.

 _This is going to be the best world tournament ever!_ She thought excitedly.

Most of the time, it was just heavy weight fighters trying to prove themselves. They had no control over the ki (or Chakra... or magic...) that everyone possess. They'd go down in one hit. But with 18, Tien, Chiaoutzu, and now Kushina joining, this could be fun.

Bulma landed at the gates of the world tournament. After registering (she made sure to register Kushina as well), she headed in the back with the other fighters.

The crowd cheered and chattered loud enough to penetrate through the walls, but even that couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Hey Bulma!" Chiaoutzu calls over, waving his hands in the air with a grin on his face. Tien stands next to him and waves.

Bulma waves back and heads into the female restroom. She has been holding one back since she left the hidden leaf.

When she finishes, she opens the door to exit the room when she bumps into 18.

"Oh sorry" They say at the same time, then laugh.

"Good luck out there!" 18 calls as she heads into the restroom

"You too!"

The door closes.

Bulma sighed of relieve and walked on. Normally, as girls, they'd talk on more. But after what happened last night, she couldn't help but force herself to walk away.

She didn't know what came over her. It was just an normal day when Bulma felt the strongest urge to kiss her, to make out with her. She walked away awkwardly to her own room and cried herself to sleep. Bulma was afraid she just ruined their relationship.

Bulma sat on the bench, waiting for the announcer to begin speaking. Kushina walks in the room and sits next to her.

"You don't seem so nervous" Bulma asked, half asking herself the same question.

"It's not my first time being in a fight" Kushina shrugged "Being watched over by several thousand people. Not a big deal."

"Well, that's a good thing."

Standing behind them, was a white haired man with a mask covering most of his face. He had a jacket that resembled the ninja's of the hidden leaf. Next to him stood a teenage girl with pink hair and a friendly face.

"Hello Kakashi" Kushina greeted them "Hi Sakura. Are you two here for the tournament too?"

"Of course." Kakashi said "Though I worry about that guy over there."

He was pointing to a really overweight guy in the room next to Bulma, he had flab springing from every direction.

"Aren't those guys sumo wrestlers?" Sakura asked "What are they doing here?"

"The money of course." Kushina replied almost instantly "The money would bring almost anyone here. No one cares if they're made fun of-"

"Yeah, even if they are ridiculously obese." Bulma laughed.

The others laughed too. It was mean, but Bulma caught the sumo wrestler's eye and he cracked a smile. He didn't seem offended.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE, THAT THE WORLD TOURNAMENT HAS NOW BEGUN!"

The crowd cheered louder.

"Here we go." Sakura gulped.

Tien grinned "Alright, finally!"

"LET US BEGIN!"

…

For some reason, they didn't let the fighters see who was going up against who. Which meant that they had to wait even longer. So everyone sat around, flicking their thumbs.

Eventually, Bulma got tired of listening to the announcer, and headed into the lounge room. 18 followed her.

"Hey!" 18 caught up with her.

The lounge room was mostly red furniture and paintings. It contained a few couches that faced a 4k 99 inch plasma screen tv, soft carpets that let people walk around with their bare feet, a few newspapers, some showers in the back and a locker room in front of the shower.

They stood in the room alone, facing each other awkwardly.

"Listen, about last night." 18 said

Bulma blushed, trying to focus on something else in the room "I told you, it wasn't personal."

"I know" 18 said, she was blushing to. "But I felt something. Something like..."

18 kissed her this time. Bulma wasn't completely caught off guard. There was no hiding each others love. Bulma kissed back. She held 18's neck and leaned into the kiss.

The moment could've lasted forever. However.

"Hey guys!" Kushina walked in the room "The announcer said 18 is-"

Bulma and 18 separate, but there was no hiding the fact that they were kissing. Kushina blushed.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to" Kushina started, but she straightened herself "I mean. 18's up first, just letting you two know."

Kushina walked out. Bulma and 18 felt slightly more awkward, but Bulma wanted to watch her friend fight her match.

"Come on" Bulma said, trying to stop blushing "Let's go."

…

The match that 18 fought is the very perfect example of the everyday tournament. Some heavy weight fighter who's constantly gloating about how badly he's going to beat her up.

"Come on girly" The fighter said with a grin "I'll show me your moves. I'll take it easy, don't worry."

"Ugh, creep" 18 said.

18 walked up slowly, taking her time. Eventually the fighter got tired and charged at her. A series of kicks flashed in a second, and the fighter had completely disappeared. The crowd gasped, then went silent.

"Look up." she said, in a bored tone.

The whole stadium looked up. Sure enough, there was the gloater, falling down from the sky from several feet up. He landed hard on his back and cried in pain.

"MY BACK" He cried "I THINK SHE BROKE MY BACK! THAT GIRLS A WITCH I TELL YOU! A WITCH!"

He yelled those things about being a witch as the medics rushed out and carried him away.

When 18 returned, Bulma made sure to give her a high five.

"Wasn't even a warm up" 18 said.

"Um... okay" the announcer announced, sweating "So 18 has won the first match. Next up... Tien Shinhan versus... Kushina Uzumaki!"

Tien stood up from his seat and slammed his knuckles together.

"About time!" Tien said, relived

"You can do it Tien!" Chiaoutzu cheered.

"Are you ready for this?" Bulma asked

"Don't worry about me Bulma" Kushina replied confidently "No one should underestimate a Hidden leaf ninja!"

Kushina and Tien walked into the tournament stadium together. The crowd cheered louder in excitement. Once they were in their respective places, the timer began.

3\. 2. 1. FIGHT!

Immediately, Tien rushed towards Kushina and blew a wave of air towards her. At least it looked like air, but Bulma has seen Goku do it before. It had ki in it, and was more powerful than it looked.

Kushina was thrown backwards, but she recovered with a series of back flips, stopping right at the edge of the tiles. Tien flies straight at her, preparing to knock her off, but Kushina leaps into the air and Tien hovers above the grass.

Kushina forms a series of hand signs that Bulma doesn't recognize, but she realizes that it's a Jutsu. Her red hair springs to life. One mound of hair lashes at Tien, he dodges them, but Kushina continues attacking him with her alien-like hair. Tien seems to begin to understand how it works, so he summons a ki blast and throws one at Kushina hair. It explodes, and Kushina falls to the floor.

She says something, but her words were lost in the voices of the crowd. But it seemed like she said something like "My hair!".

Tien summons another ki place, Bulma recognizes it as his tri beam. Sure enough, he yells louder than the crowd's cheering.

"TRI BEAM! HAA!"

A triangular energy blast forms at his hands and he fires it straight towards Kushina. Kushina seems too stunned to move before the energy blast hits her dead on, the dust of the explosion scattered throughout the arena.

"KUSHINA!" Bulma yelled. She probably couldn't hear here if she was unconscious or not.

When the smoke cleared, Kushina's corpse lay motionless on the tile

"No..."

Suddenly it turned into a wooden log. In the moment of confusion, Kushina was suddenly behind Tien, she was forming another jutsu with her hand. Her hair extended and wrapped itself around Tien's arms and held him up in the air above her.

"Now that you can't move your arms, you won't be able to fire any more jutsu." Kushina grinned.

"Don't worry" Tien said "I'm not through with you yet!"

He flew higher into the air, her hair extending along with it. But sooner or later, her hair's jutsu would snap. Kushina was straining, trying to bring Tien back to the ground.

A very tense moment later, Kushina's strain seemed to have snapped, and with all her strength, she brought Tien back to the ground. More of her hair wrapped around his knee's and neck.

"It's over!" Kushina yelled.

She slowly willed her hair to drag Tien over to the edge, her strength was failing, but she wasn't giving up. Finally, with a final thrust, she slammed him on the grass. The horn beeped.

"Finish!" The announced yelled "Kushina Uzumaki wins!"

The crowd cheered. Kushina came back inside, they hugged each other.

"You were right" Bulma grinned "I shouldn't have underestimated a ninja like you,"

Kushina laughed.

"Next up, Sakura Haruno vs Chiaoutzu!"

Chiaoutzu seemed nervous that his master failed his own fight. But Sakura came up behind him.

"Don't worry" she reassured him "It'll be fine. Tien was just... caught off guard."

Chiaoutzu gulped. Together they headed into the arena.

Bulma, 18, and Kushina hung out in the longue. They sat on the couch as the fight continued the plasma screen television. Sakura and Chiaoutzu fought hard. Neither of them gaining much of an upper hand.

But Bulma noticed something in the distance, like the announcer was having an argument with someone. It was all happening in the tower. Then someone ran out of the tower and straight towards the tournament fighter list. He slipped in something.. a name?

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"What?" asked 18.

He turned back towards the tower, as if he was in a hurry.

"Never mind."

Bulma couldn't help but notice that Kushina was starring at 18 like she was hiding the worlds greatest cookie in her pocket. Finally she said

"You're hot."

Kushina didn't even try to cover up what she just said in embarrassment or anything. Just randomly thrown out their. 18 starred at her, a bit surprised. She turned away and blushed. The room went from normal silence, to awkward silence.

The battle on the arena seemed to finally begin to come to an end. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her ninja tools and threw it at Chiaoutzu's feet. And he fired a laser beam from his finger, sapping it at her feet. The kunai exploded (from the seal attached to it), and so did the laser beam. The explosions knocked them backwards, and onto the grass... at the same time.

"It's a draw!" he announced.

 _About time_ Bulma thought. The two were fighting for what felt like an eternity.

"So folks, we seemed to have had an... uh.. misunderstand. Norman"(the guy 18 was fighting) "Was never enrolled into the World tournament."

18 said "Oh..."

"So before the final fight before the secondary rounds, 18 will return to fight once more. This time... 18 versus... Erza Scarlet!"

A female red head appeared from the doorway of the tower and made her way down to the arena, shoving people who were in her way down the stairs. She was absolutely beautiful, but she looked intimidating, and dangerous.

18 gulped "Is it too early to retire?"

Kushina managed a weak laugh "Don't worry... I'm sure it won't be that bad..." Erza jumped over the wall where the civilians sat, and landed hard on the dirt. When she got to the arena, she extended her arm. A weird but familiar looking mark appeared in front of her, and it produced a violent looking sword. Violent, as in it looks like it has slain a lot of creatures in the past.

"I think..." Kushina finished her sentence.

Bulma patted 18 on the back

"You'll do good. If it becomes too much, it's okay to use your powers."

18 nodded. First being called hot by Kushina, then being forced to fight, Erza? Her name and the symbol she produced looked very familiar to Bulma. Was she a wizard? What were they doing here.

18 opened the door.

"Wish me luck guys."

* * *

 _I'm sorry for this being so long, but I started enjoying it too much before I realized how long I was becoming. XD_

 _As for the lemon scene, I didn't write anything down in the plot script so I had to come up with something, that's why it was so weak. But for now, don't worry, they'll get better. The story itself also gets really good too, so if you didn't like the last two chapters much, I hope you still enjoyed this one._

 _Don't forget to leave suggestions with a review, or maybe just simply favoriting and following this series. See you guys later!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

_First of all, I just want to say: CALM THE HECK DOWN!_

 _Yes yes, I don't put a lot of canon male characters in my other fan fictions (particularly Naruto and Sakura lemon, which WILL feature male characters in season 2, so don't worry :P), but Kakashi? Seriously? I've gotten like 5 pm's requesting more Kakashi. Personally I find him weird and a bit creepy, which is why you don't see him a lot. But don't worry, he'll have his moment :)_

 _Second, others are complaining about the heavy amount of Yuri. I've said this twice to others, but I'll just put it here: This series will contain about 70% of Yuri. Just a heads up if you're not too heavy into that type of stuff._

 _And finally, I'm introducing the fourth main character, Erza. I put her timepoint farther back into the series, but it's not too far. It's at her point in the story where she (or others) can casually walk up to the post and find a quest to do, and she has most of her stuff revealed. Otherwise, much background history for her isn't needed. There will also be a fifth main character later in the series, he's a male and he will be the most powerful of among the others. He's also an OC so I can add my own creativity to it._

 _That's all for now, enjoy the story!_

* * *

THE CONFESSION

Erza – POV

Ten. Million. Zeni.

That's how much all of this was worth. A big group of nobody's in a world martial arts tournament. Erza never usually watches tv, much less watch the world martial arts tournament, but she couldn't refuse this offer. Although, she's still not sure why this would be an S ranked mission.. it didn't matter, it was most likely misplaced. The fact was that the money was hers.

Erza arrived late, so she had to a bit of ah... management with the announcer. She made it at the end of the first round.

18? Erza had to fight a blonde girl whose name is a number? Erza couldn't help but crack a smile when the beautiful nervous female walked to the arena, just a few feet away from her. Behind her, the crowd was yelling at her for interrupting their game... well, they WERE yelling at her. That wasn't after she equipped her sword in front of her. Now the whole stadium was silent.

"Ahem... uh.. now let us begin!" the announcer nervously said

18 got in a fighting pose. Erza stood still, anticipating her attack. This should be no problem.

"3"

She notices something glowing around 18's body, probably just the sunlight's reflection.

"2"

Erza lifts her sword.

"1"

Erza is now fully aware that the glow around her body wasn't just a reflection. It was energy being channeled around her. Is this some sort of magic?

"BEGIN!"

To Erza's surprise, 18 flew at her with bullet like speed. Luckily, she's fought people like this. When 18 punched her, she ducked and sliced at 18. 18 dodged and flew just above Erza's head. A ball of energy gathered in her hand, not at all familiar to Erza. Okay, definitely not magic.

18 thrust her hand at Erza's head. In a swift motion, Erza slices the energy orb in 18's hand into two separate balls. They leave her hand and smash to the ground next to her. While still in the 'cutting downward motion', she puts her hand on the floor, raises herself off the ground with her hand, and kicks 18 in the chin. 18 lands on the ground behind Erza, on her feet.

18 was probably surprised that her sword could take so much, so she used both of her hands to form two swirling oval shaped energy orbs. Erza attempted to cut them, but the two sharp blades struck each other as if made by the same material. Erza slashed at 18 more, but she used the energy blades in her hand to block them. She used them like hidden knifes at her wrist, slashing and intercepting attacks. Finally, they locked blades, sparks flew from the blades until 18 pushed her back further with force. Erza dodged a few attacks before retreating a few feet.

Okay so she underestimated these warriors. Now it's time for plan B.

Erza raised her arms and began to glow a bright gold. Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel's Armor. She felt the water like substance in her reality and smoothly motioned it downward. And finally, she reemerged in her silver armor.

The crowd behind them sounded impressed. Erza caught a few saying how stunning she looks, but Erza scolded them. Her armor wasn't made for the looks, it was made for battle! So Erza equips her Trinitiy sword, ready for round 2.

18 didn't seem very intimidated. So when she attacked, Erza was prepared. She dodged around 18, hovering around in the air, jumping over her, counter attacking 18. When she tried to punch Erza, a gust of air would bounce off her armor. Unless she found a weak spot, she wouldn't be getting through her armor anytime soon. Erza decided to press her attack.

Minutes of intense action later, Erza and 18 are about a few hundred feet high in the sky, just within sight of the crowd. 18 managed to dodge and block most of her attacks but her defense was weakening. With Erza's incredibly speed, she doubted 18 had time to even counter attack... she was wrong.

After a certain point, Erza made the mistake of lounging too soon. 18 had enough time to grab it on the other end. Erza pulled it back but 18 let her, as Erza's guard was dropped. She punched Erza in the face, heaved the sword in the air, and after putting energy into it, she smacked the other end of the sword (the hilt, handle, etc) on Erza's head. Erza fell from the sky, her sword next to her, she willed the wind to slow down her fall by beating her wings. She managed to survive the fall, but she landed hard on her back.

Nothing this armor couldn't handle though.

When Erza manged to stand up, she saw a bright light in the sky, coming from 18's direction.

18 fired the energy blast. It was ginormous! Erza braced herself as the blast engulfed her and the arena around her.

When the smoked cleared, she found herself unharmed. The crowd gasped, cheered, yelled at her. The tiles of where the arena stood was destroyed. Erza managed to stand on some scattered chunks, preventing her from disqualification.

18 levitates down in front of her, on another chunk of the broken tile.

"You're good." Erza admits. "But I can't let you win."

"You're from that wizards guild aren't you?" 18 realized "I've never met someone so powerful who doesn't train off of ki energy or Chakra."

"It won't matter for much longer" Erza said. She threw her Trinity sword on the ground, which stabbed into the grass, making the sword stand upwards. She knew how she wanted to finish this fight.

18 cracked her knuckles, then began charging energy.

"It was an honor!" 18 grinned.

In a perfectly synchronized movement, the warriors flew at each other. Their fists raised, power surging through them. As they were about to collide, literally milliseconds away from hitting each other, Erza realizes where 18 is aiming.

A weak spot in her armor.

The ground, air, heck maybe space and time itself exploded. Erza felt her ribs scream in pain, 18's fist had so much potential to just rip through Erza's skin and pull her rips out. But 18 made a mistake.

When Erza could see clearly again, 18 was sent flying in the opposite direction and hit the wall near the stadium. She fell off of the wall and collapsed on the ground. The crowd cheered.

"We have a winner!" The announcer yelled

Erza looked down to where 18 punched. She missed her weak spot by that much, but she made a sizable dent in her armor. Erza transformed back into her normal state as she claimed her victory.

…

Kushina – POV

An hour later, her mouth was still open.

Never before has she seen someone so fast and strong, or someone use powers such as that. Heck, she bet that she's never seen someone so beautiful. All of these features were stunning too her.

Later, while some went out to go and help repair the tiles that Erza and 18 broke during their fight. Kushina and the other fighters sat in the lunch room. Normally eating before a fight wasn't ideal, but some guy called Hercule decided to challenge them. Ugh, where was HE in all this?

Kushina didn't complain though, she hasn't eaten since... uh... it's been too long. But what she did feel like complaining about was Erza sitting right next to her.

Of all the places you could sit, of all the people you could scare of, why'd it have to be her?

The worst part of it was that no one else dared to sit at their table. And Kushina didn't dare to stand up and leave in that sort of rude manor. She wasn't looking to make enemies.

"So..." Kushina started "You must be pretty strong, caring all of that armor and the, um... extra armor?"

"It's called requipping." Erza said "And it's a very incredible skill. What's your name?"

"Kushina" Kushina said "Kushina Uzumaki. I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf. Haven't you heard of us?"

"Hmm" Erza thought "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, she would've. She resisted her hot headed side of yelling at Erza.

Instead she say "Oh, well that's fine. But we're pretty powerful once we become Jonin, like me. In fact your wizard guild-"

"My wizard guild shouldn't be compared to other organization." she said, almost in a regretful tone "It's mostly full of a bunch of idiots who need me to straighten them up all the time. Ha, I bet they're in that pub going at it now."

Kushina tried to think of all the hidden leaf ninjas in one room, drunk, beating each other up all the time. She couldn't help but giggle.

Erza caught her laughing and started to too. Hey maybe it won't be so bad after all?

…

Kushina was going toe at those words. No not the one with Erza... the one where she though 'hey it won't be so bad'.

Well now her friend, Bulma, was about to fight her other friend, Kakashi. Yeah it was a nothing personal type of fight and all, but she didn't get a chance to watch because Hercule finally showed himself and is now trying to give them all a dramatic/inspiring type of speech.

Great, just great.

Bulma – POV

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

That was the third time she heard Kakashi yell that so far.

They were only a few minutes into the match, but nothing really exciting happened until Kakashi revealed his first Jutsu. Lightning blade.

But eventually Bulma began memorizing a pattern. He'd try to distract her with a few weak punches and kicks and hit her with a jutsu. During the third lightning blade strike, Bulma jumped in the air, overtop of him, landed on her feat, and kicked his back across the arena.

He recovered and pulled a Kunai from his belt. Seriously?! Bulma could break that with the flick of her finger.

But then Kakashi did something she wasn't expecting, he pulled down the mask covering his left eye. And his entire eye become a swirly tattoo sort of thing. He shouted

"Sharingan!"

When nothing happened, Bulma decided it was just another bluff. So she charged at him and attacked him. He dodged instinctively and counter attacked, which Bulma ducked, but Kakashi swept her off of her feet.

Bulma landed on her back, dodged a few punches, kicked upwards so she was standing straight, and dodged another kick from him.

She flew backwards. They only just repaired these tiles but she felt like she didn't have much of a choice now.

"Kamehame..."

The energy orb grew brighter and larger in her hands. Kakashi stood their, starring at her. What was he doing?

"HAA!"

When the energy blast shot out of her hand, Kakashi dodged it like he knew what to do next. Unfortunate for him, she did too. Bulma willed the Kamehame wave to twist around at a perfect 90 degree angle. Kakashi tried to jump over it, anticipating it, but Bulma got tired of playing chase. So she willed the blast to explode right under his feet in the air.

Kakashi was thrown upwards, vulnerable in the sky. Bulma flew towards him and punched him threw the air, teleporting and kicking him around at unbelievable speeds. Finally she slammed him back on the floor, but he landed on his feet.

Bulma quickly fired an energy blast at him, which engulfed him in the blast. But Bulma saw the trick before it happened. So immediately after firing the blast, she turned around and fired another one behind her, hitting the real Kakashi. The other one turned into a wooden slab.

He was fast, but she was much faster.

"That's it folks!" The announcer shouted "We have a winner!"

The crowd cheered. Bulma walked towards Kakashi and offered a hand.

"Nice job" She said "You were tough."

He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Yeah, well at least my students didn't have to see me lose."

…

Bulma – POV

During the fight, Bulma noticed the concern on Kushina's face as she battled Kakashi. When she walked back into the rooms, Kushina glanced at her before turning away and blushing. Was it something she did?

Again, Bulma and her friends completely destroyed the tiles on the floor so they had to run out to repair them. Not that it mattered too much, they were near the final rounds... that and they'd probably just blow them up again.

Four competitors remained. Herself, Kushina, Erza, and some other guy. He looked old, she was partly curious on how he made it so far. Then Bulma realized that she never saw him in the arena yet. Not once did she see him fight, or in the locker room. But she shrugged off the thought and went into the lounge room. She had something else on her mind.

18 was laying on the couch, her hand on her forehead. After her fight with Erza, she was probably exhausted. But 18 didn't look that badly injured. Bulma got a feeling there was more to it than that.

"Hey."

Bulma sat down next to 18's head. But she didn't seem to notice, or care. In fact she didn't move or speak at all.

"I guess Erza's stronger than she looks" She glanced out the window, watching some of the workers repairing the tiles as fast as they could "And she already looks pretty intimidating."

"Yep"

The living statue of 18 spoke.

"Okay..." Bulma sat up straight "What's _really_ going on?"

18 sat up next to Bulma. Her face had a few scratches, some cuts. But her face was healing itself. It was a cool feature Bulma programmed into 18 while she was still unconscious in Gero's lab. The wounds began to close and the blood faded away. Her eye's turned from blue to green and back. It was a bug that she hadn't figured out yet, but secretly Bulma thought it was kind of cool.

"If I told you, thing you never be the same." 18 said

"Oh so that's what it is." Bulma figured, "It was nothing personal, I just... when we..."

"It was personal." 18's voice sounded soft, a tone Bulma never heard from her before "You know it. You don't just walk up to your... your best friend and kiss her... alone... twice."

She didn't say it out loud, but Bulma knew it was the truth too. No one would do something what she did, and make it: 'Nothing personal.'

A moment of silence passed by. Bulma didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"You know" 18 broke the silence "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Bulma's heart throbbed "Doing what?"

Then she did it.

The kiss was as passionate as... well... love. It was official when 18 leaned forward and kissed her. Bulma leaned into the kiss more. This was the third time they kissed within 24 hours. If they weren't in love, what is love then?

This time, before they could separate, Bulma held on to her lips and pushed her back against the couch. 18 moaned in surprise when she grabbed 18's breasts through her clothing. They exchanged each others tongue's through the kiss. Instead of tongue fighting, it was more like a battle for pleasure.

Bulma shivered as she imagined the tongue she was playing with now traveling inside of her vagina. Her vagina became wet from the thought of that. 18 must've felt it and she began to take off Bulma's shirt. Once it was off, 18 felt down in Bulma's pants. Bulma gasped, and 18 pulled out a trace of pre cum from Bulma's vagina. 18 seductively licked it off her fingers.

If she had a cock, she would slap 18's face silly just for doing that. Actually, she didn't need a penis to do that.

While 18 stripped herself, Bulma took off her pants and panties, her vagina clearly wet and ready to be fucked. But she was going to get what she wanted. Bulma sat overtop of 18 and turned around. 18's big ass was just right underneath her, she wanted to suck it clean until there wasn't a trace of cum left. But first...

"You first" Bulma glanced back at 18.

18 was grasping her ass, as if a dream finally came true. But she seemed to her Bulma, so she stuck out her tongue and stuck it in Bulma's vagina. Bulma moaned at the familiar feeling in her vagina that was just in her mouth a minute ago.

The best part was that 18 never detached her tongue. In fact, every single, she licked and sucked deeper. Bulma felt her cum preparing itself. But she wanted more time. Without another second to lose, she plunged her own tongue into 18's vagina.

The first thought was 'tasty!' the second thought was 'amazing!', the third thought was 'SHE'S CUMMING'.

That moment, she found out that 18 was a squirter. Bulma swallowed the liquid that squinted out of her vagina, but some of it fell on her face.

"Sorry." 18 said apologetically "I forgot to tell you I do that when I get excited."

"I love it." Bulma replied.

This time, she latched her entire mouth on 18's vagina. The sweetness of it almost overwhelmed her but she never stopped. She licked and sucked simultaneously, when 18 squirted again, Bulma swallowed all of it.

Eventually, Bulma couldn't hold back anymore as 18 wasn't showing any mercy. Bulma moaned and cummed in 18's mouth. She gasped for breath, but not a moment later 18's own cum flew out from her vagina. Bulma desperately grabbed 18's legs and caught most of it with her face and mouth.

The girls fell over on the floor, cum covered over their faces. They gasped heavily for air. When they finally caught each others eye, they smiled.

Suddenly, Bulma hears Erza's voice.

"No, I'm not taking a picture with you Hercule"

"Aw come on! Everyone does it!"

"I said NO!"

Bulma realized she only had seconds before Erza and Hercule walked in the room, which wouldn't be a problem... if they weren't naked.

Panic ran across there faces.

"What do we do?" 18 asked

"Uh..." Bulma's eyes darted around the room. At best they had about ten seconds... Hercule was doing a good job of unintentionally stalling her.

They were on the couches of the lounge room, further back behind them were some lockers and the room beyond it led into the showers. The lockers were about 6ft long, but not very wide...

Five seconds.

"Bulma!"

They had no choice.

"The lockers!" Bulma pointed her finger at them. 18 turned and looked back at Bulma with confusion.

"But-"

Three seconds

"We don't have time."

At super speed, they scooped their clothes in one hand and _flew_ towards the lockers. One was already open.

One second.

Bulma slid inside, 18 managed to slid inside too. There was barely enough room for the two of them, at least she wasn't claustrophobic.

"Now Hercule if you don't mind, I need to take a shower." Erza told Hercule firmly

"But-"

"Don't you have better things to do? Like..." She sniffed "Do I smell something burning?"

"What?" Hercule glanced around himself "No I don't..."

"Of course you don't. You should go check on your chiefs."

Then Erza slammed the door on him. A moment later, a quiet "ow..." was heard behind the door.

Bulma held her mouth to silence her breathing. But when she did, she caught 18's eye and realized something.

They were in a locker, yes. Not the first time Bulma's seen something like this happen... but they were naked. Not only did this turn her on, but despite the situation, it actually made her smile.

18 gave her a look of confusion, as if to say _'What's so funny?'_. Bulma made a guesture to tell her later. Their breasts were still perky, and pressed against each other, and whenever they moved even in the slightest, Bulma had to hold back a moan.

Bulma stopped risking glances outside of her locker as Erza was getting closer to the showers. She heard footsteps around the room, stopping and going. Whatever she was doing, Bulma wished she could hurry up. Eventually, Erza walked passed their locker. A shower was cut on, but Erza was still walking around.

Bulma's body shivered as 18's finger touch Bulma's vagina. They only climaxed once, and 18 was probably hyped and ready for another round. But where could they go?

Soon, the footsteps stopped and the shower sound began to dim as someone walked into it. Using sign language, she motion 18 that now their chance to get away.

Slowly, Bulma used force to open the locker, 18 and Bulma levitated off the ground to avoid making sounds while trying to sneak away. They were almost free.

"GOTCHA!"

At this point, Bulma wondered if it was possible for a heart to detach itself, flip around a few times, then reattach itself. Because that's exactly what hers did.

Erza grabbed them both by their shoulders and pulled them towards her. Then came the even more awkward part...

Erza was naked too.

Her body was warm and steamy, meaning she actually was in the shower. But how did she... did she really LEAP several feet from one room to another just to catch them?

"What do you two think you're doing?" Erza said confidently out loud

"Uh..." said 18

"We were just inspecting the lockers..." Bulma said "Because we were asked to-"

"While you were naked?" Erza almost laughed before setting them back down.

Bulma got the feeling Erza didn't even know she was naked. She starred at Erza until she realized she was naked either.

"What were you doing?" Bulma asked "Inspecting the showers?"

"Capturing girls breaking the rules." Erza replied

"Breaking the rules?" 18 almost laughed. Bulma remembered reprogramming 18's personality, but she never realized it was so much like her own. She wondered if 18 acted like this before Gero captured her. "If I remember correctly, we were still in the locker room. We're safe."

"Are you?" Erza asked.

Bulma realized they were standing just outside the locker room boundaries. Erza had leaped out of the shower just in time to catch them. She was trying to get them disqualified before Bulma had to fight her. Judging from the fight 18 gave her, she was probably afraid of Bulma exploiting her weakness even more... and winning.

She's smart Bulma thought But...

"Wait, so these are the boundaries right?" Bulma asked

"Right."

"So why are your clothes behind us?"

The three of them glanced at Erza's clothes hanging on the couch. When Bulma and 18 were in the locker, Erza took her clothes off outside of the boundaries first.

Erza face transformed through several different phases... anger, confusion, surprised, amazement, regret, and the rest. But then.

She looked closer at 18.

"What?" 18 asked.

"What's that on your chin?" Erza noticed a slimey spec on her chin.

Bulma's heart flipped again. Erza scooped some of it up with her finger and smelt it. Erza's eyes widened in realization.

That was Bulma's cum resting on 18's face.

…

Kushina – POV

Kushina was still trying to get the past fight out of her mind when the next thing she saw made it worse.

Bulma fought Kakashi so fiercely, watching her friends battle like that made her a bit jealous. Sure she was good at fighting and all, but secretly she wanted to be just like Bulma.

But that wasn't why she was trying to get it out of her mind, she secretly had a crush on Bulma. Yeah yeah, she's a female and all... but she's been looking for love for several years. Her sex life has been off and on, she lived alone, her friends were busy with their own lives. It was hard for Kushina, and finding love was a must.

But so far she never found someone... until she reunited with Bulma.

Kushina was pondering these thoughts as she decided to go into the lounge room and just watch tv instead of dwelling on impossible thoughts... or so she thought they were impossible.

The firs thing she heard was Bulma's voice... then she heard Erza's and 18's. Everything went quiet for awhile. So she decided to walk in... on a group of three naked women.

"Uh, hi..." Bulma weakly waved.

A slimey substance rested on Erza's finger. Her wide ass faced towards Kushina. Then she turned around, and Kushina thought she knew what it was but she couldn't quite put her finger on it (haha...).

Was it something she wore this morning? Like a lotion or something. Why would it matter? Let's see, woke up, grabbed some starbucks, went on a date with a handsome but boring guy and-

Oh. Duh.

"Okay... um" Kushina stuttered "Just letting you guys now that they're about to start the finals. They're pretty much finished with the tiles-"

"Good."

Erza walked away towards the locker room.

"Erza" Bulma shouted "You forgot your clothe-"

A gold light blinded them. Kushina had to cover her eyes in case she went blind. When the light faded, Erza was in her normal clothes.

"Wizards." 18 pointed out "That's all you need to say."

Erza gave her a look of pity... which Kushina kind of understood, then she walked to the door and faced Kushina.

"You two should go get dressed. If we're starting soon we need to be ready." Erza said without glancing back.

As Bulma and 18 walked backed to the locker room, Kushina heard 18 murmer something about _"Not the boss of me"_ or something along those lines.

Erza turned to face Kushina, and for a split second, she was afraid that Erza would slap or punch Kushina in the face for interrupting them or something.

Then Erza kissed Kushina.

It wasn't completely forced or overwhelmingly sensual. It was really soft and quick. Regardless, Kushina was stunned afterwards.

"What.." Kushina stammered

"I don't know" Erza said "I have a feeling something is happening today. And I don't like it."

"So..."

"That was in case I wouldn't see you again." Erza said, though it sounded a little like a lie. But she walked off.

"k..."

…

It took a while for Kushina to register what just happened, but when she met up with Kushina and 18 afterwards (both of their faces had more traces of cum than before now), she could only blush.

The announcer already revealed most of the contestants for the finals. Good news... Erza is going up against some really old hooded guy who Kushina never saw around here... in fact, did he even fight?

Bad news, Kushina is going up against Bulma. Of all the people, why'd it have to be with Bulma? The one girl she thought she had a crush on.

"Don't worry Kushina" Bulma reassured her "It's just a friendly duel. It's nothing personal."

Oh but a fight is always personal. And from the skills she saw Bulma produce, this was going to be quite a bit of a challenge.

"Contestants" the announcer yelled "Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered.

"Good luck" Kushina said

"I won't need it" Bulma smirked

Kushina and Bulma got in a fighting stance. A moment later, the bell rang and Bulma and Kushina rushed at each other.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The male protagonist character will be revealed in chapter 6, in case anyone was wondering._

 _But first, the next chapter will really be where the whole story begins. So far, I was only introducing the characters and bringing them in._

 _Anyways, don't forget to leave a review for some feedback and maybe favorite? :3_

 _See you guys later!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

_Almost there guys. This is turning out way longer than I expected, but I'm trying to get to the point in the series where I introduce the final main character (next chapter) before I finally take a break from this series for awhile and continue working on other projects._

 _Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one._

* * *

THE PROPHECY

Kushina – POV

It wasn't even a minute into the fight until Kushin's arms became sore.

Bulma's and Kushina's arms were locked against each other, pushing each other back with their strength. Bulma began gaining the upper hand, so Kushina, thinking quickly, ducked before Bulma could push her back any further.

In slow motion, Kushina moved her hands in a swift and smooth motion, activating her jutsu. Her long red hair burts into even longer and dangerous hair threads. Kushina wrapped her hair around Bulma legs, tripping her. Immediately, Kushina lunged at the ground where Bulma laid, but Bulma rolled around the attacks.

A glowing orb of energy gathered in Bulma's right hand and she collapsed it in her hand, creating a ball of smoke. Poluted and dirty air filled Kushina's lungs, and she fell backwards, coughing violently.

 _Come on_ Kushina thought _Don't lose focus_

She produced another series of hand signals, and immediately a burst of wind cleared the smoke around her. Bulma stood in front of her, just managing to stand up. Not a moment later, Bulma rushed at Kushina. She was forced to block and defend herself as Bulma began to overwhelm Kushina with her super fast punches and attacks.

This is when her arms became sore. Sure, Bulma promised it was just a friendly match, bla bla bla. By the time this was over, she was visiting a hospital. Though she didn't feel them, she probably had several bruises on her arms as Bulma's attacks pushed her back further to the edge. And then...

 _CRACK_

Probably a bone, probably just her imagination, but whatever it was it snapped. Bulma finally landed a hit, and Kushina fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

Or maybe that was just a log breaking...

The real Kushina was several feet behind Bulma. Kushina had a moment to sprint towards Bulma, the fake Kushina disappeared into a log. Bulma turned around to face Kushina at the last second, but it was far too late. The moment she looked towards her, Kushina already landed a solid fist to her face.

Bulma was sent flying across the arena, but halted herself in mid air before she could hit the grass.

Kushina was a Jonin level kunoichi at the hidden leaf village. Among the best, if not the best (aside from their hokage). But deep down, Kushina realized that this match wouldn't last much longer if she didn't go all out.

She reached into her ninja belt and pulled out a kunai knife... not just any kunai knife. This was her husbands, one of his last gifts before he died. With incredibly aim, Kushina threw the knife straight at Bulma.

Naturally, Bulma swatted it out of the air. Kushina felt her body disappear completely, and then reapear next to Bulma in mid air, with the knife in her hand. This was her opportunity. She threw her fist at Bulma.

Suddenly, Kushina was hitting nothing but air, and in a flash of white streaks, Bulma was gone. Then that's when she felt the warm and painfully feeling down her back as Bulma slammed her fist into her back. Kushina inevitably hit the floor.

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS" the announcer said, proud and happy "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

When Kushina stood up, she glanced at her arms. No bruises or anything else. Thank goodness Bulma stuck true to her word. Kushina walked to the stone slabs when Bulma appeared in front of her and offered a hand.

"You were amazing." Bulma cheered "For a moment there, you almost had me."

"Yeah right" Kushina said, but on the inside, she felt happy.

…

Erza – POV

Unbelievable.

How did this old man even make it into the finals? Heck, did he even fight anyone? Erza was pretty sure she caught all the fights so far, and he wasn't among them.

Bulma and Kushina walked into the locker room, grins on their faces. Erza couldn't help but admire them both, especially Kushina. So happy, even despite the fact that she lost.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT" the announcer cried of the shouts of the crowd "ARE YOU READY FOR THE SEMI FINAL ROUND!?"

The crowd cheered louder.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled "NEXT UP... ERZA VERSUS... uh... he doesn't seem to have a name."

Some of the crowd began booing, others just continued shouting.

"REGARDLESS! LET US BEGIN!"

The old man behind Erza tapped her on the back of her armor. When Erza looked back, she realized that he almost had no face. His purple clock had no design or extra's to it. The hood covered most of his face, but looking closer there was almost nothing their but a white beard.

They walked together up to the arena.

As usual, the announced shouted his 'entertainment hype' speech. Erza starred at him, wondering where'd he come from.

"OKAY ARE THE CONTESTANTS READY?!"

Erza made the mistake of underestimating her opponents once, so of course she was on guard. But unlike 18, he litteraly wasn't doing anything.

"SO I'M ASSUMING THAT'S A YES" He yelled "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Immediately, Erza anticipated an attack. But why? He hasn't done anything. But something seemed off. But she realized that something under his hood was glowing. They were his eyes.

His eyes glowed bright gold, the clouds above them went from clear blue to dark and cloudy. The old man levitates from the ground.

"What?" Erza says surprised "What sort of sorcery is this?!"

Bulma glided over next to her, a blank expression on her face. Erza was about to ask what she was doing here when she realized she wasn't in control of her actions. This was made clear when 18 glided next to Bulma. Kushina followed her, which pretty much confirmed that this was sorcery since Kushina couldn't fly.

They all lined up next to Erza's side. She tried to break them free, but she realized she couldn't move either.

Finally, the wizard spoke, "The world is in great danger". The word danger echo'd off the wall and around them. His voice was deep and sounded weird, as if it wasn't from him. "You five have gathered here today, as the prophecy has finally begun!"

 _What prophecy_ Erza wanted to yell, but she couldn't.

He continued "A nearly unstoppable menace has revealed himself to the world... and only the warriors of the prophecy can stop him. Though you... _four_ all share the same weakness he will exploit. The prophecy states that in the end you five will all team together, and it is your destiny's.

Wait a second... did he just say five of us? Last time she checked, their were four.

"I am trusting that everything I have relayed to you five is enough. May fate be in your favor. _"_

Then the weird part happened. The wizard literally exploded. Not in a flash of bright yellow like fire or an explosion, but into dust instead.

The skies cleared, the four stopped levitating and dropped to the floor, able to move again.

"Please don't tell me we got owned by an old guy" 18 gasped. Next to her, Bulma cracked a smile

Bulma stood up straight, the entire audience was silent "I think we need to talk somewhere else. I have a feeling this is just the beginning of it.

…

"Wait so let me get this straight" 18 said "The four of us-"

"Five" Kushina corrected

"Is going to try to stop someone who is clearly unbeatable" 18 continued "And we share the same weakness? We're just a bunch of old friends who wanted to try the world tournament in a friendly duel and-"

"I don't know any of you." Erza stated out loud. It sounded weird, but it was true. She just met these three. "But I'm more concerned about a fifth warrior. Who is it?"

"I don't know" Kushina said uncomfortably "But let's not point fingers yet. I'm thinking we'll know them when we see them."

Erza glanced over at Bulma. She was sitting on a bench next to some lockers. They decided to sit in the locker room instead, just in case the lounge room was being monitored (which it probably wasn't considering Bulma and 18 just had sex in that room. There would at least be some commotion going on about it at this point, but no one wanted to risk it regardless). She was starring at the floor, hand on her chin, like she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about" Erza asked Bulma.

Bulma seemed to snap out of her daydream. "Sorry, it's just... I'm going over the prophecy in my head. It sounds familiar." Her eye's lit up "Wait a second. I know this! It was this really old legend my father told me about. It was about five warriors... four girls... and a guy? The girls shared the same weakness, and a evil.. unstoppable monster exploits them, threatening to destroy the world."

"Wait, that does sound familiar" Kushina says suddenly "But I don't remember it being a prophecy. It was more like a myth or an old story."

"So the fifth warrior is a guy..." 18 said, tapping her chin "Any ideas?"

No one said anything.

Secretly, Erza didn't like knowing she had a weakness she didn't know about. Even worse, having a weakness that others had together. But she wasn't going to let this... menace stop them just because of it.

"I need to contact Fairy Tail" Erza stood up "They'd want to know about this."

"I should do the same" Kushina said "For the hidden leaf anyways."

"Okay, but remember, we have to do this ourselves." Bulma stated "We can't have others help us. Unless we find our final warrior."

They all nodded an agreement.

In the background, the announcers voice was distant and hard to hear. But Erza knew what he was saying regardless.

"Sounds like we're up next." Erza looked towards Bulma, who looked like she was just realizing she was talking about.

18 leaned over and whispered something in Bulma's ear. Erza knew that 18 and Bulma shared similar powers and personality. Everything she learned from her fight with 18 would be that and beyond. This would be interesting.

"The final match" Bulma finally said "But I'm warning you. I'm not going to make the mistake of holding back like 18 did."

18 blushed.

 _(this is a rather silly note, but when reading this next part, I like to play 'Centuries' from fallout boys (official music video) 2:50 around this part :P -writer)_

A few minutes later, before Erza made her way to the arena, she made sure to write down her letter to her guild and gave it to a messenger bird, who took off into the sky. If she needed to leave on an important mission for days... or weeks... she wanted Fairy Tail to know that she's not missing in action.

She and Bulma stood next to each other at the entrance of the world tournament arena. This was the final match in the world tournament. After this, they had to focus on their mission. Something told her this wouldn't be easy.

"Ready?" Bulma asked nervously

Erza nodded and they walked into the arena.

Immediately, the crowd cheered louder than usual. Despite the dark clouds and the old guy with glowing eyes, and the fact that they were the source of attention during that time, they all seemed happy... almost proud.

As Erza and Bulma walked to the center, Erza began to realize that they weren't the only ones who finally understood the prophecy. They knew that these warriors were soon to be hero's... unless they failed. But Erza mentally crushed that thought out of her mind.

They faced each other and brought out their fighting pose. The announcer had to yell louder than usual to be heard over the roar of the audience.

"ARE OUR CONTESTANTS READY!?"

That didn't help the roar of the crowd. Bulma smiled. Which made Erza follow her example.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Erza summoned her sword, Bulma glowed with energy. The crowd's cheer was like the roar of a thousand lines.

This was going to be fun.

…

18 – POV

Jeez, if the crowd was any louder, her ears would've started bleeding. Actually, since she was an android, she wasn't 100% sure if her ears COULD bleed.

18 stared at the tv in the lounge room as Bulma gathered energy. Erza charged at Bulma, and moments later, sparks went flying. 18 couldn't help but smile when she watched them. She never considered herself a full lesbian, despite even having sex with Bulma, she had a thing for guys too. But watching Bulma, Erza, and even Kushina, she developed a secret crush for all of them. They were all so beautiful and powerful, 18 wondered if she actually deserved a spot among them.

Kushina sat down next to her with a near empty can of soda in her hand.

"Amazing" she said "Honestly, I wouldn't mind working with those too... or you?" She smiled at 18.

"Right." but 18's mind was elsewhere "I just... who do you think the fifth warrior could be? Maybe we already know him or something."

"No... it can't be" Kushina finished her soda "I mean. If I remember correctly. This warrior, the male one, he has all of the powers we have. Well, most of them anyways. You know anyone like that?"

"Oh, good point" 18 looked at the floor.

A moment of silence passed. For a moment, she thought she heard something rumbling in the closet next to them, but it was so brief that 18 ignored it. Finally, Kushina spoke

"You look pretty"

That's not a comment she got often. Well, that was sort of a lie if you count perverts.

"Thanks" 18 smiled back. But Kushina looked offended "What?" 18 asked

Kushina's frown turned into a laugh "You're kidding right? I mean it literally 18."

Oh. At first, 18 took it as a friendly sign. Girls compliment each other all the time. To make it even less obvious, she saw that Kushina and Erza were sort of into each other. And 18 and Bulma were already together... sort of?

Kushina must of noticed 18's confusion so she said "It's fine. I... Well. My love life isn't going to well anyways."

"No no, it's just-" 18 stopped herself. What was she going to say?

Kushina noticed her expression and she continued "I've been looking for one for several years. After my husband and newborn passed away, it's just hard... sorry I don't want to complain."

"It's fine." 18 said. She actually could relate... sort of. Her old life taken away, and she's left alone to make friends of her own. Personally, she was glad she met Bulma when she did. "I thought you and Erza were... uh..."

"Oh sure, I guess" Kushina said, but looked away "She's pretty cool and all. But she's just... not enough. I don't know if you understand."

"I do." 18 said. After that, she couldn't help but stare at her and her beauty. Everything about Kushina just felt perfect. On the inside, 18 realized that maybe her dream of dating everyone in the prophecy was, indeed, a possibility.

Kushina's lips had a smooth and exotic, and mixed with the rest of her perfect body, 18 felt herself move towards Kushina. Their lips locked with a mixture of love and lust.

It was weird, but true. 18 felt horny just from the kiss with Kushina. While remaining in her kiss, she reached up and began pulling her shirt down. 18's D sized breasts rested against Kushina's shirt. She must've felt horny too because she added her tongue in the kiss.

When they finally broken apart, 18 had to gasp heavily (in a sexy tone) for breath, while Kushina eagerly trailed her tongue down 18's shoulder. Passed her breasts, and onto her belly.

!8 moaned at the warm sensation. Kushina giggled and began pulling of her shirt and the rest of her clothing, 18 did the same.

When Kushina took off her shirt, 18's mouth would've been stuck open for the rest of the week if Kushina hadn't immediately kissed her again. Kushina had perfect round F sized breasts. Long and sexy. How was she able to hide them so well under her clothing? 18's were average yet hers stuck out like a christmas tree on Halloween.

Kushina pulled away, leaving a light trail of saliva from their lips. She then got on her back.

"Scissor me" Kushina ordered. Her voice almost didn't sound like her, it sounded way more seductive than a few minutes ago. Dirty. 18 smiled and obliged.

Slowly, they pushed each other forward together until their vagina's locked onto each other. The heat, pressure, and overwhelming pleasure 18 felt made her moan.

The sounds of their vagina connecting and being rubbed together only increased 18's lustful desire. Through her blank mind, she heard Kushina moan aswell. 18 squirted a bit into Kushina. She seemed surprised and stopped.

"You're a squirter?" Kushina asked.

"Mmhmm" 18 moaned

She couldn't speak. She was too far gone into pleasure.

Moments later, Kushina moaned and cummed into 18. 18 squirted back and they shared fluids rapidly.

They finally pulled away when they finished cumming and layed on the couch. Their vagina's wet from fluid and cum.

18 heard the rustling in the closet again. This time she caught it... or maybe it caught them?

The closet door swung open and a man, fully nude, fell out. 18 held back a scream while Kushina held her heart.

"What the fuck!?" Kushina cursed

Awkwardly, the man stood up. Kushina and 18 gasped as the familiar white haired man stood in front of them with his cock in his hand. Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi?" she gasped.

Kakashi rubbed his head in shame. 18 almost burst out laughing when she realized he was masturbating to them in the closet.

Instead of laughing, 18 held it together and glanced at Kushina. "You ready for a round two?"

At first Kushina looked confused. Then she took a look at Kakashi in realization and grinned.

"Definitely"

18 and Kushina stood up in unison and walked over to him.

"You've been a bad boy Kakashi" Kushina said

18 stood on his right, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his cock.

"Maybe you need to be punished." 18 said in her most seductive tone.

"...or rewarded." Kushina finished.

…

Despite their love, Kushina didn't seem to mind. Really, neither of them were full lesbians. They needed a good dick to the party.

Kakashi tried to make up a story about how he got sidetracked and ended up in the closet somehow, but of course neither of them believed him, it didn't matter.

18 and Kushina were next to each other on the couch, on their hands and knee's, butts in the air, a dick in between them.

"You're choice" 18 said

"Hey ladies... I-"

"But neither of your choices are leaving." Kushina told him

18 heard that he read make out paradise often. Some smutty book series or whatever. Of course after reading too many of those, he wouldn't hesitate to walk away easy.

But that wasn't his problem. Kakashi faced a difficult task, perhaps the hardest one of them all.

Two dripping hot moist and eager pussy's, only one cock.

Perhaps for a moment, 18 was worried he would choose Kushina's over hers. Kushina's ass was bigger than hers. But a moment later, he grabbed 18 by the hips. 18's heart beat louder than usual. And a second later, Kakashi thrusted his 8 inch cock inside of her.

Rubbing her vagina together with Kushina was amazing, getting it sucked by Bulma felt incredibly, getting ravaged by an actual cock was indescribable. Kakashi didn't hesitate as he drove his cock deeper into her moist vagina.

Mercilessly, he pounded her so hard, 18 had to hold on to the sides of the couch. Everytime he pulled out, he pulled 18 with him. So her whole body was moving to the beat of sex. Not that she noticed, she couldn't even moan because the feeling was so overwhelming.

18 lost count of how many times she squirted. All that mattered was the moment in front of her. Kakashi's penis twitched and moved around her. He was going to cum. Thankfully she was half android, so she could internally block out her womb with the metal inside her.

A minute later, he cummed inside of her. With each squirt, he thrusted himself into her further. He continued for awhile longer before she collapsed of exhaustion, and Kakashi pulled out.

While Kushina's moans filled the room, 18 had a panicky moment realizing that Kushina was exposed to pregnancy. But then she remembered that kunoichi's know a special jutsu to prevent those. Man, they thought of everything.

Kusina's body rocked back and forth as Kakashi brought her body with him, just like he did to 18. When he cummed inside of Kushina they took a moment to catch their breath.

Then, 18 and Kushina kneel down in front of him and sucked all the cum from his cock. Of course, she and Kushina had to share, but they found a way. Kushina sucked him, 18 licked his genitals. They switched every now and then.

When it was done, Kushina and 18 shared a kiss. The three of them would never forget this moment.

…

Bulma – POV

Bulma lost track of the time the moment she started fighting. It had to have been at LEAST twenty minutes. At least the cheering died down a little bit.

She and Erza were several feet in the air, battling it out. Erza was using her flight armor to keep up with Bulma's speed and flight abilities. Secretly, Bulma thought she looked prettier in that form. But that wasn't going to stop her from going all out.

Soon, Bulma landed on the arena tiles after an attack from Erza. She flew towards Bulma, but Bulma dodged and flew to the other side as Erza landed.

Neither of them showed any signs of fatique, but in reality Bulma would've collapsed at any moment.

"Bulma" Erza said suddenly "We should leave it here, at a tie. I don't know how much longer we have until we need to leave."

She was sort of right. They needed to move on with the quest before something else happened. But the other part of her told her they weren't finished yet.

"Heh, I'm not giving up that easily" Bulma announced (She realized she was beginning to sound like Goku... uh oh).

To prove it, she cupped her hands together in her familiar stance.

"KAMEHAME!"

Erza probably knew what she was doing, but she just stood their. What was she plotting?

"HA!"

The blue energy beam soared from her hands, and raced towards Erza. At the very last moment, Erza leaped over the blast, she soared towards Bulma and, with a surreal amount of speed and strength, punched her straight in the jaw.

Bulma flew backwards and hit the grass. Disqualified.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

It was a fair fight, and a good one. Normally, Bulma would've went along with it and celebrated too. However, the moment was soon intruppted by a deep and booming voice in the sky.

" **WARRIORS OF THE PROPHECY** " it said " **YOU'RE TIME HAS COME!** "

Suddenly, Bulma felt faint. Sure she was tired from the match, but this was different. Erza's body looked like it was ready to drop to the floor... until it did.

Bulma was right against the wall outside of the lounge room when she heard two other bodies drop to the floor. Warriors of the prophecy... could that have been Kushina and 18 dropping against the floor behind her?

 _What is going on? she wondered  
_

Then came the worst part. She heard all too familiar sounds of groans, grunts and howls... Monsters.

They came in from everywhere, demons, ghouls, orges, the cheering of the crowd turned to screams of terrors. Bulma watched helplessly as they began picking apart people and buildings around her. Erza has unconscious, and apparently so was 18 and Kushina. Bulma herself felt like her body was shutting down.

"No..."

There was nothing she could do as the her vision turned to dark red then to black, and her body hitting the floor, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

 _Okay, yeah... I warned you that this would be getting a serious and dark tone soon! Oh wait, no I didn't :P_

 _Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will reveal the final main character. Hopefully I can upload that part soon. Hopefully within the week._

 _Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! They're very helpful :) See you guys later!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Fifth Warrior

_Week 4... no new reviews... week 5, new upload... no new likes or followers..._

 _Seriously guys you're killing me!_

 _Ah I'm just joking :P. The is the last chapter I'll do for awhile. Then like I said before, I'm taking a break for a month or so before uploading chapter 6. Trying to get to main point in the plot before moving on._

 _Anyways, here comes the big reveal :O Enjoy!_

* * *

THE FIFTH WARRIOR

Michael – POV

Michael watched in horror as the town was invaded by creatures and monsters alike. He was tempted to save them, to stop this attack... but he couldn't, he promised his mother he wouldn't use them again. But this...

Okay, a bit too confusing isn't it? Let's rewind to the morning... around 10 am.

Michael was generally an active guy most of the time. Unfortunately he didn't have a lot of friends, but that was mostly his fault. In high school, he spent a lot of time either at the gym, track & field, or studying. And he did these mostly alone. It was also partially his father's fault... actually it wasn't, maybe. He never met his father. His mother told Michael he was arrested a few months after she was pregnant.

He was at one of his favorite places in the world, gold's gym. I know, it sounds stupid. But it's true, he spent about 50% of his day there. In fact, a better part of his mind asked "What are you doing? Stop training and all this other crap. Get out there! Get a life!". But something deep inside told him one day his training would pay off.

His light tanned skin matched his dark brown hair so well, Michael hated it. He had many looks from the girls around the street. Not that it bothered him, but it's become more and more frequent these days. Unlike his mother, Mavis Vermilion, his eye's gave off a lightning blue color. It must of been from his father, who was who knows where.

So Michael's day was just like any others. The tv blaring about the usual stupid stuff, the trainers training their students or acquaintances in the back, and the rest. He ran on the treadmill and continued running for a few hours before moving on to other things.

It was around 5 in the afternoon, right before Michael decided it was time to head home when he saw everyone gathering around the windows.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know"

"Could it be?"

"No way."

"This is unreal"

"You'd never believe it."

Probably a hundred more murmurers among the crowd. Michael neared the crowd. At the visible view of the window about their heads, he noticed dark gray clouds closing in over the world tournament center. Michael neared but he mind screeched with the warning "DUCK".

Michael obeyed the voice in his mind. He dove under a table and suddenly the windows shattered, voices screamed, objects crashed and broke. Michael crawled under and through the debris. He lifted his head up slightly to witness several goblins and orges tear down the street, causing massive chaos.

"What the he-" Michael began

He didn't finish the sentence. The table he was crawling under lifted into the air. A giant held the table with one hand and grinned when he saw Michael. He lifted his foot and attempted to crush him with it. Michael rolled to one side and raised his arms, for a moment they glittered with energy.

 _Wait_ he thought _Bad idea_

He couldn't bring himself to do that again. Michael managed to get to his feet before the giant tried to smash his face again. Michael sprinted out of the gym and stopped outside of the gym to witness the horror in front of him.

What was once a beautiful city, was now an ugly one. Flying creatures swarmed the air, and monsters took over the ground. Buildings were on fire, others were completely trashed or destroyed. The world tournament... what was going on over there?

Michael felt a change in the wind as the giant behind him swung his fist. He dodged it... which was probably a semi-bad idea because his fist hit a nearby ape. The giant and the ape turned their heads towards Michael.

"Heh... uh, is it too late to say sorry?" Michael asked.

The answer was probably a no. Before any of them could react, Michael ran as fast as a lightning bolt down the curb and towards the tournament. Soon, hundreds of monsters were chasing him.

When he reached the main gates, he saw something even worse.

There must've been several people inside, because there was a lot of screaming. He tugged on the doors, but they wouldn't open. These doors were made of steel and oak. A weird combination but Michael shouldn't have had much probably opening them even if they were locked (as strong as he was).

On the window next to him, the hand of a woman pounded on the glass window. Suddenly, her scream got cut short, her palm opened and slowly slid down... leaving a trail of blood.

"NO!"

Anger swelled inside of him. How dare they murder these people. Wasn't destroy this town bad enough?

He got his answer as the doors exploded and Michael fell backwards. A demon appeared at the doorway, his fangs raised, his evil grin wider than it should've been. As Michael stood up from the stunning explosion, he heard roars and growls behind him. He would be surrounded soon. So without a second of doubt, he booked it out of the area.

Chaos unfolded by itself, cars swerved everywhere into other people and walls, people are murdering each other, and explosions echo'd everywhere. At this point, Michael figured he was the only sane one alive in the city. He saw a shortcut opportunity to his right, down an alleyway. He sprinted down the alleyway without a doubt in his mind.

Well, maybe there was doubt now. The alleyway lead into a dead end. Behind him, the monsters and demons cornered him.

"Stay back!" he warned

"or else What?" growled the demon

Others laughed, another one of the creatures said

"The male warrior of the prophecy, we will feed on your bones!"

The what of the what, on WHO'S bones?!

Michael recalled a moment several years ago. He was still just a kid, playing in his backyard by himself. He remembered looking into the sky, wanting to fly. A moment later, he was several hundred feet in the air. So he fell... and lived. Gradually, he discovered more supernatural abilities, but his mother warned him not to do so, as they could lead to horrible consequences.

However, what was happening here... he couldn't allow it.

"KAAAAMEEEEE"

That's right, he cupped his hands together in position. The monsters began to fall back a little, but they weren't very scared.

"He's bluffing!" one of them said

"HAAAAMEEE"

Blue streaks of light soared through his finger tips, streaks that could be seen from practically anywhere in the city or in the distance. They began to run backwards, but it was too late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The alleyway exploded with blue energy, and so did the monsters. The beam of energy hit the wall of the buildings in front of the alleyway, and Michael deactivated it.

Of course, that wasn't going to stop many more from trying. Several flocks of mini dragons swerved into the alleyway, thirsty for blood. However, Michael knew what to do.

He equipped his custom made sword, another natural ability he discovered on his own, and in secret he headed to a blacksmith to design it. It was made out of pure carbon fiber with smooth bronze and gold texture. The blade itself was about 3 feet long, and incredibly flexible.

It appeared from thin air. He grabbed it, and in a smooth movement, he sliced down the demons.

Before more could appear, Michael willed himself to levitate of the ground and fly into the sky. He unequipped his sword and spotted his home a few miles away.

However, he notices something off about it. Why was it glowing?

"Your mother was smart you know"

Michael turned around. A faint spirit lowered itself next to him.

"Who are you?" Michel asked

"A spirit"

"No way." he said sarcastically

"But my identity isn't important." the spirit said in an serious tone "Yours however, is. You are the fifth warrior of the prophecy Michael. However, it cannot be completed without the help of your other companions."

"Prophecy? What are you talking about? And what warriors?"

The spirit chuckled "I know it must sound confusing Michael. But first, let us get back to others. They are waiting for you in a secure location."

Michael starred at the spirit uncomfortably "What location?"

"Follow me."

The spirit turned around and flew in his direction. Michael had nothing better to do except follow.

…

Erza – POV

When Erza woke up, she expected to be among spirits and souls of the dead. Instead, she woke up in a prison cell, half naked (in bra's and panties), and chained by the ankles.

Bulma, Kushina, and 18 were several feet next to her, also in chains and half naked.

How did they get in this situation?

Erza tugged and pulled, trying to escape from the chains that bound her. Unfortunately, they were probably enchanted with magic, as old as they looked.

Wait, if they were enchanted by magic, maybe _they_ could help her escape?

Erza tapped Kushina with her foot. Kushina snored. Then she crawled over and shook her.

"Kushina!"

"Hm?"

"Get up."

"k... few more minutes."

Elite member of the Hidden leaf village for you. Erza bean to think that ninja's were pathetic if this was one of their best.

"KUSHINA"

Her shout echoed through the cell. Kushina sat straight up.

The cell didn't have iron bars, instead it was a massive circular room with a steel door on the opposite end of the room. The ceiling was a several feet above them so it was easy to create an echo.

"Jeez you didn't need to shout..." Kushina complained, rubbing her eye's.

"I did."

"Huh? Where are we" She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. Erza gave her a moment.

"These chains are enchanted by magic. There's no way for me to break free." Erza said "Can you break it?"

"Well... uh, let's see." Kushina stood up. She moved her hands in a pattern, but when she finished, nothing happened.

"Nothing." she said, then sat back down. Kushina seemed to only notice that... "Why are our clothes?"

"Who knows" Erza said "There are a lot of twisted people in this world. Seeing four hot women chained up was probably a funny idea to some."

Kushina's eyes widened "Oh no. You didn't think they..."

"Of course not" she almost laughed "If they did, I wouldn't let them leave until they set us free."

A few moments of awkward silence passed. Since the others were still knocked out, this was the first time she and Kushina had been left alone. It's usually like this when you're with a group of friends and then most of them leave. But this was different. There was something else going on between them.

"I never knew you were a lesbian" Kushina blurted out, which made Erza blush

"What?"

"You know, after the... uh... incident in the lounge room when you were with Bulma and 18."

Erza frowned "That wasn't mine. I just caught 18 and Bulma in a locker together."

"Oh"

Before the awkward silence could return, Erza coughed "But I am bi though, in case you were wondering."

Kushina didn't seem very surprised, she just looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I..." Kushina faced towards Erza hesitantly "You love me don't you."

"What?"

"That kiss, there's no doubt in that. But Erza, I... I..."

"Go on" Erza encouraged

"I cheated."

Of course... if anyone is going to cheat on someone it had to be Erza.

"It just felt right" Kushina continued "While you fought Bulma in the finale. 18 and I got to talk with each other and we just, we just sort of..."

Naturally, Erza felt angry. This isn't the first time she actually liked someone and they ended up sleeping with someone else. It's why she hasn't dated in years. But at the same time, she did feel bad. She was caught naked with the others when Kushina walked in. Besides, she was giving Erza another chance.

"I forgive you." Erza finally spoke

Kushina looked confused "But, why? I thought-"

"I cheated too."

Kushina cupped her face. Shinobi weren't known for breaking down this easily, but Kunoichi were suckers for romantic moments. This was probably too much for her.

Erza crawled over to Kushina and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think this will all work out."

"Really?" Kushina began "We're trapped in a cell by who knows what, monsters are invading the city, our powers are deactivated, and the only one's conscious are four half naked women who are all cheating on each other."

It sounded weird, a little funny, but true.

Before she could look away, Erza grabbed Kushina's chin, and didn't hesitate to kiss her.

It felt the same as before, not the kiss, but the undeniable feeling for wanting her. It's been a long time since she's crushed on someone this badly, but she couldn't help it. Kushina wasn't even pushing away.

When they pulled apart, Kushina's sad facial expression passed away. It was overcome by her look of sympathy and lust.

"Erza..." she began

Erza rubbed her hair. Maybe once in awhile that hair would be used in combat, or to strangle people. But now it was soft and felt so good to brush.

Moments later, the two redheads were making out next to each other on the floor, half naked. Erza had her hand caressing Kushina's hair. Kushina added some tongue to the kiss, but added it softly to pleasure instead of battle.

Kushina fell backwards as Erza pushed forward, hovering above Kushina's body. Kushina breathed heavily.

"Please." she asked, reaching her hand around Erza's neck, pulling her close "Take me."

Erza smirked.

Kushina's undergarment's were pure red. This made her look even sexier. Erza didn't hesitate to lower her finger under her panties.

"ohh-" Kushina began.

Erza lowered herself and kissed her to quiet her down, making sure not to wake the others. Slowly, she explored further until her finger felt the warmest part of her entrance. Then she inserted a finger. Kushina moaned through the kiss.

After a few thrusts, she brought her finger out, which was now coated with Kushina's wet vagina juices, and sucked on her finger.

"Tasty." Erza said

Kushina was too busy exploring Erza's massive breasts to here her. But eventually, she reached down for Erza's vagina. Then without hesitation, thrusted three fingers deep inside her.

"Oh! Fuck me.." Erza moaned

She was too far lost in pleasure when she remembered she had to return the favor before she cummed. Erza quickly thrusted her own three fingers inside of Kushina.

Moans echoed through the chamber and the redheads grinned their bodies against each other as signs of pleasure. To go forward, Kushina latched her wet tongue on Erza's breasts that were exposed through her bra.

If she could she'd return the favor. But Erza was too far lost to remember to do anything. Her fingers instinctively thrusted in and out of Kushina, but that was it. She forgot about everyone else, and everything else.

Her vagina became wetter than before, her body's fluids rapidly flowed up and down her body. Kushina sucked more and more, adding a tingly but pleasurable addition to their sex. Erza's breasts were probably lose from her bra, and dangling right in front of Kushina's face, but she stopped caring long ago.

They rocked their body's faster and faster, both on the verge of cumming. Erza never heard this side of her own voice before, moaning like a cute girl. Kushina wasn't much better as her moans filled the chamber.

Finally, they both released onto each other. Their cums sprayed over each others vagina's. Kushina finally let go of Erza's breasts to moan. When they stopped, they kissed again, moaning heavily.

After their kiss, Erza rolled over to the side and sat up.

"Thank you for that" Kushina said

Erza smiled and nodded. She was about to lean in for another kiss when she heard Bulma and 18 stirring. Perhaps they were moaning a bit too loudly.

"Owww..." 18 complained rubbing her head. As she glanced around taking in her surroundings, Kushina and Erza crawled back over to their original spot, hoping she didn't notice "Where are we?"

Bulma sits up straight, alert "Prison." Then she seemed to notice Erza and Kushina "Oh no..."

"The warriors of the prophecy." Erza shrugged. It was pretty obvious already.

"But how-" Bulma said "How did we- What?"

"We don't know." Kushina said

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" called a voice from across the room.

A man in a suit with a military styled haircut with bodyguards entered the room. His bodyguards waited at the door while he walked to the middle.

"Who are you?" Erza asked

"Not important" He says quickly. Then he seemed to notice something was off "Hold on. Where's the fifth?"

When no one answered, he turned around in fustration. Cursing to himself. Then he straightened up and turned back towards them.

"You four must be the female warriors then." He said.

"No shit" 18 whispered to Bulma. But the room was so wide that it echo'd regardless.

"Hey lady." he starred "Do I need to remind you of where you are right now? Your powers don't work, you're all half naked, and I'm. In. Control!"

One of the bodyguards behind him coughed loudly enough so he could hear him. He seemed to calm himself down.

"Listen" He began "I'm just going to warn you now. Prophecy's don't come true. I've had mad fair share of them back when I was younger... but here I am now. Living a life of misery!"

"You seem happy enough." 18 said

"Enough!"

"But prophecy's DO come true" Bulma added "In some way or another yours probably did."

"It didn't."

"What was it?"

His eye's widened, as if Bulma crossed into very personal territory... which she probably did.

"I shouldn't be here right now" he finally said "I was promised a normal life. A peaceful one... but instead I get the complete opposite."

He turns back towards the door. But before he reaches it, he stops and says "You four are to be publicly executed tomorrow morning."

Then he exits, and the guards slam the door shut behind them.

"Well it was nice to meet you too!" Kushina called out. We starred at her for a moment, when she realizes it then says "What?"

…

18 – POV

After several minutes of awkward silence, 18 decided to take a nap... a less painful one anyway.

18 doesn't dream much, her cyborg body doesn't let her unless she's determined to. But she did, and for awhile it was a pleasant one... until she heard a **'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'** that came through her dream. But she still woke up.

Despite their powers not working, someone's else obviously was. When she looked up, a handsome looking guy was hovering over top of them. A massive hole in the wall where he just was, and a sword in his hand.

18 instantly had a crush on him. But when he noticed them, he frowned "This can't be right."

He turned to fly away, but Bulma, who appeared to be just as stuck in a trans as she was, called out "Wait!"

He turned back towards them.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He looked over to his right. He seemed to be whispering to something, like an invisible ghost or something. Then he looked up towards the sky as if the ghost were levitating. He dequipped the sword in his hand... wait a second. Hasn't she seen that somewhere before?

"My name's Michael" Michael said. He levitated down to the ground floor.

"Michael..." Bulma said. Obviously stunned by his appearance. The others seemed transfixed too. So 18 spoke up.

"We need your help" She said desperately "Can you get us out? Our powers don't work-"

"Powers?" Michael asked curiously. Then he backed up hesitantly "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"How'd you do that?" Erza asks, regarding his question "With your sword."

"It's called dequipping."

"What?" Erza says stunned "Are you... a wizard?"

"A what?"

Kushina spoke up this time "Your powers. How you were able to fly, and how you can deequip your swords and leap. You have our powers."

Michael seemed confused "Okay, ladies... before you get confused. Let me just-"

"You're the fifth warrior!" Bulma finally said

Then he seemed to understand.

"So it is true... but this isn't-"

The sound of an alarm echoed through the prison.

"Shit." He cursed, then he looked towards Bulma "Are you sure?"

"YES!" Bulma yelled over the sound of the alarm, though it wasn't that loud..."

He raised his hand, and conjured a blue energy ball. 18's insides melted, wasn't that something SHE invented? Her crush towards Michael grew heavier by the minute.

Michael through the orb towards them. Like her move, it shattered into several pieces and melted the chains. 18 immediately stood up and stretched her arms.

"Yes!" she said to herself.

"THEY'RE IN HERE!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Michael looked towards them again "We need to hurry."

"Wait, we need our uh.. clothes. And our equipment!" Kushina said hesitantly.

It was true. They were still half naked. Even right there in front of... ahem.

"I know where they are." He said quickly "Let's go."

They all lept or flew towards the gap in the wall that Michael made earlier. By the time the guards reached the room, they were long gone.

A minute or so later, they had to hover several feet in the air so the guards couldn't see them, but we could see the guards. 18 held onto Erza while Bulma held onto Kushina in midair.

Michael pointed towards a camp looking area at the edge of the top of the prison "All of your equipment would be in there. But we need to hurry."

"And quiet." Erza added.

They flew down towards the camp, and landed silently. 18 and the other girls snuck inside the shack and found a lot of equipment. Their stuff was here but so were many others. Who knew how many people were locked away in this prison... waiting for death.

Once 18 changed she walked outside the tent to wait next to Michael as the others finished getting dressed. But instead of finding Michael, she found herself face to face with a monster.

18 freezes. Her mind pleads ' _you don't see me, I'm not here, you're only imagining this, you're sleeping_ '.

But inevitably, the wolf like monster turns away and howls, probably signaling... oh I don't know... every monster in the castle.

18 grabs it by the neck and slams it into the ground. But it was too late. She could already hear the rushing sound of hundreds of monsters and demons of all sorts rushing towards them.

"We've got company!" she calls back to the others. Michael lands next to her, distressed.

Suddenly a blue force field surrounds the walls and reaches into the sky, forming a square force field around them.

They were trapped.

…

In the next few minutes, it became a war zone. The other three finished equipping their stuff just in time for battle.

Bulma and Kushina fought back the huge army coming their way. They fought amazing in sync, blasting orges, tangling guards with traps or Kushina's hair, and otherwise fighting the hold fashion style. But they wouldn't last forever.

Michael and Erza ran towards a canon, trying to lodge a canonball inside it. But they obviously didn't have much of an idea on how to do so. 18 felt the need to help Michael and Erza, but she undoubtedly needed to help Kushina and Bulma. But she couldn't do both.

Ironically, the man in the suit floated down in front of 18. His smirk made her insides boil with anger.

"Greetings" he says

18 summons a energy orb to her hand, what was stopping her from ending this man right here and now?

"You think you're going to win? I told you, prophecy's never come true!" He lifts his hands up "Here, try to blast me, if you can."

She didn't hesitate to throw the energy orb at him. Before it could reach him, it stopped, no... she stopped. Her clutched her stomach and fell to her knee's, the orb disintegrated. 18 has never felt this feeling before... it was overwhelming.

The man laughed "I warned you, didn't I?" he knelt down closer to her "But you like the feeling don't you?"

"18!" Bulma shouted to her, but just then a giant-like creature appeared behind her and she was forced to confront it.

What was the problem? Oh nothing... it's silly. Just her hormones were going crazy! Typical. But this was different, and her urges never felt this strong. Never to make her drop in battle like this.

"What's happening to me..." 18 manages. She continues to try to resist, hoping it'll stop. But her vaginal fluids begin leaking.

He shakes his head "I suppose you've never heard of me. I'm Lord Titan, and my greatest powers... are hormone control." he lifts his hand and her urges get worse. She brings her hand inside her pants and rubs it, hoping to get off.

"It usually only works on females" he says "and the best part, is watching them beg for mercy. Then it is then when I decide to end them."

Once more, his hand raises higher. 18 loses control and sticks two fingers inside of her, her climax is already near. Desperate, she fingers herself faster, fluids coating her fingers, her body trembling. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Erza turning the canon towards him. The only problem was that 18 was in the way.

 _Come on Come On!_ 18 pleaded silently. His hands were raised far into the sky.

18 moaned as she reached her climax. As she came, her sanity returned. She took a few deep breathes, and with her remaining energy, rolled to the side.

"NOW!"

 **POOOM... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

When 18 looked up again, she saw the man in the suit... Lord Titan, whatever, floating higher. 18 didn't know what he was planning, but she didn't want any part of it. Not after what he made her go through.

The canon however, had successfully created a temporary hole in the force field. Michael was motioning everyone to leave. Erza leaped out first and onto a power car, the magical vehicle. Bulma is right behind her, but Kushina runs up to 18.

"18! Come here" Kushina yells. 18 manages to hold on to Kushina's right shoulder as she drags her into the power car. The titan guy had drained a lot of her energy somehow.

By the time she got in the car, Erza was already in the front, ready to drive. Michael takes a seat next to 18 (she blushes when he does).

"Let's go!" he yells.

And then the car took off at such a high speed, 18 was surprised she still had her head intact.

18 didn't know why Lord Titan let them off so easily. But one thing was certain... he was going to pay for what he did.

* * *

 _The action! The suspense! The Sex! Haha, I bet that last part caught you off guard :P_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't forget to leave a review if you can and follow this story if you enjoyed it._

 _See you guys later._


	7. Chapter 7: The Trap

_Another Chapter of Lust for Power._

 _The war has started, the warriors have all been gathered, and the tournament is over._

 _They are on their own, the real adventure starts here... Enjoy!_

* * *

THE TRAP

Kushina – POV

Kushina has never gone skinny dipping before. But then again, she's never been wanted or on the run before either.

She dropped her remaining clothing on the floor, held her hands in front of her and dived into the pond in front of her. Her body adjusted to the temperture quickly. A moment later, another splash and Bulma dived in naked next to her as well.

Bulma gave her hand signs, saying _'to catch a fish, be a fish'_. Kushina nodded and they swam deeper until they found a herd of fish. And also, yes... Kushina was one of those people who didn't mind being naked next to her friends.

Together, they managed to sneak up to them without being noticed, and they grabbed a fish and swam back upwards. When they reached the surface, they gasped and swam back for shore.

Hours earlier, Erza had driven them into the middle of the forest that surrounded the prison. They had gone pretty far in until they were all sure they lost their pursers... if they had any. Erza then collapsed from driving so fast and her energy was very close to empty. So Michael and 18 helped Erza out, who could barely walk, and set up a camp.

They had shelter, fire, water, but only some food. So Bulma and Kushina volenteered to go out to a nearby pond and catch some fish. Apparently, Goku had also taught Bulma how to catch fish. When Kushina reached land, she realized that Bulma was wrestling with a gigantic fish and flew it to shore.

"How in the world did you manage to catch THAT thing?!" Kushina asked.

The fish was like ten feet tall.

"Heheh" Bulma laughed "Ah you know... practice."

Kushina first met Bulma back in high school. They were good friends for awhile until Bulma suddenly disappeared after saying something about finding dragon balls. It was just yesterday when she was reunited with Bulma and things were going well again.

But this feeling Kushina kept getting. It's like, this is where she wants to be. These are the people who she wants to be with... all of them. It sounds weird, like really weird, but Kushina figured she's falling in love... with all of them.

"Hello? Kushina?"

She blinked "Sorry, I zoned out. What was it?"

"I asked if you were alright, especially after what happened... you know..."

They both knew what she was talking about. The whole scene was too cringy to think about but Kushina thought about it anyway. Just yesterday when she walked into the lounge room facing a naked Bulma 18 and Erza with cum on each others fingers and faces.

Kushina blushed after a second thought. She pretty much made... 'amends' with 18 and Erza. Bulma, her only friend that cared to visit her again after high school, reunited with her. And here they were, out on the run on a quest, making love to each other. It sounded weird, but it feels so right. And now that their final warrior has arrived, Kushina never felt a harder crush than Minato on someone like Michael.

"I don't mind" Kushina said as the two sat down next to each other on the beach, outlooking the pond "I actually kind of liked it."

Bulma just starred at her "Wait wait wait, you mean- I thought... which- but... What?"

Kushina laughed a little "No I'm serious Bulma." She took a deep breath and starred over the pond as she spoke "I've always been looking for someone to be with ever since Minato died. It's hard you know. And being with you guys-"

"Okay Kushina I get it. No need to make it dramatic" Bulma partially giggled

"Sorry." Kushina said "I can't help it. The setting makes me want to say something big and meaningful."

"Maybe you should run for a Senator."

They both laughed. Then Bulma sighed too

"I don't know Kushina. I mean, does this feel right? Everyone in the group just in love with each other?" She looked directly at Bulma "I know we both have a crush on Michael. Me... I might have a teeny one on 18"

"See?"

"But I mean. Well, never mind. We can talk about it later."

For the next few minutes they sat together silently, admiring the view, throwing some rocks across the water. Eventually after about ten minutes, Bulma stood up and said they should be leaving.

Suddenly, as Kushina was standing up, she heard this really loud "RAAAAAWR!"

She turned around and saw a grizzly bear standing on two feet for a split second then acted like a normal bear and charged them.

A second later, right before it could maul her, Bulma punched it straight in the nose. Kushina literally heard bones crack. Then the bear fell over and was motionless.

"Jeez" Kushina said "Fucker scared the crap out of me."

But Bulma raised her hand towards her in a motion to keep quiet. Kushina heard nothing.

A minute later, Kushina did NOT expect several hundred two foot tall tribal looking warriors bursting through the grass and swing down branches from above. All with self-crafted spears and weapons of all swords. They aimed their weapons straight at Bulma and Kushina.

Kushina laughed and pushed a wooden spear away from her face "Aw these guys are so cute. But do they really think they're threatening us?"

One of them moved forward and jabbed the rear end of it's spear into Bulma's knee a few times. Bulma didn't even flinch.

"Hey that tickles." Bulma giggled "Okay okay. Just stop it!"

One of them, probably the leader, started shouting orders. The tribe people advanced forward, Bulma and Kushina kept to the center, back to back.

"Should we fight them?" Kushina asked.

Bulma stood there for a moment, then shook her head "I don't think they're actually trying to hurt us. But we should see what they want."

Kushina shrugged "So we just play along?"

"Yeah."

…

When she said we just... play along... Kushina thought they'd do the cliché get tied up and speak to the boss type of thing. Instead, they were tied together on a wooden pole, back to back, and carried to their base in deeper in the forest.

Now they were hovering above a huge fireplace. Held together by only a few sticks and stones. The tribal looks warriors were cheering and chanting as they were slowly rotated around and around... being cooked to eat for dinner.

Obviously, these people were cannibals.

"Can we stop playing along now?" Kushina pleaded to Bulma. who was still tied up behind her.

She didn't say anything. Seriously, they could easily take these little guys, But what was Bulma waiting for?

Then another guy approached, he was slightly bigger than the rest of the people but you could tell he wasn't much different from the others... until he actually spoke english.

"Females." He said.

"Nice of you to notice" Bulma joked.

He tapped the side of his head "Titan. Warn. Us."

Of course he did... what better reason did they have to tie us up.

"But why?" Bulma asked "Why do you work for him? Aren't you free?"

"No. You. Return. To. Guards." Then he pointed to an opening in the forest next to them. Several guards in weird blue glowing armor appeared. The weird part was how they weren't carrying any weapons.

"Shit. Bulma!" Kushina yelled

"I know!" Bulma cried back. There was a _SNAP!_ And Bulma was free "Let's get out of here!"

Kushina tugged without much effort and she was free. Immediately she fell towards the pit of fire, but Bulma flew underneath and grabbed her, pulling her towards the safer part of the ground.

They stood, side by side. Several hundred tribe people around them, about at least seven guards in blue armor in front of them.

"What is that?" Kushina asked. She was nodding to the glowing armor.

The guards laughed "You think we didn't come prepared?" As he said this, he held his hand in front of his face and a blue energy ball appeared. Kushina recognized it... the rasengan. A move from Jiraiya.

"This armor is resistant to any type of chakra, ki, or magic." They walked forward "There's no way you'll be able to penetrate it." He laughs "Heck, you won't be able to touch us without sending off a shockwave that'll send you the stars."

Just then, the tribe people tried to attack. Kushina braced herself, but then realized how silly they were. She looked down, and saw them wacking her and Bulma with pointy sticks.

"Well" Bulma began "At least these guys aren't that bad."

Just then, Bulma took a solid rock to the face and said "Ow!"

Kushina laughed. But forgot about the guards in front of them the whole time. The one with the rasengan in his hand lunged for Kushina. She dodged it and flipped around, trying not to land on the little guys.

After awhile the guard seemed to be getting tired of playing catch, so he slammed the energy ball into the ground, and the earth erupted underneath her. She was lifted off her feet, and the next moment was slammed into a tree by his shoulder.

"Okay..." Kushina stood up "That's it."

She formed a jutsu sign with her hands and her hair extended. Kushina was no longer sparring with others in a tournament, so she signaled for her hair to be set ablaze, a part of her jutsu. It flew towards the guard.

"KUSHINA NO!"

But it was too late, the second it touched him, a blue burst of energy pushed toward her direction and Kushina hit the tree again. This time, the large tree began to fall from the impact. Kushina rolled out of the way and the tree crushed him.

Just as she started feeling good of herself, Bulma was sent flying straight above her.

"BULMA!"

No time. She looked in the attackers direction and saw the remaining guards charging toward them. But then, Kushina felt a familiar energy gathering behind her. Light streaks a blue entered the atmosphere.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Bulma yelled

Kushina knew it was pointless. She braced for another shockwave, but instead the blast hit the ground below them. The ground erupted. But these soldiers were agile and fast. They hopped around the blast and fired their own series of ki blasts.

"TAKE COVER!"

That's all she heard before several large blasts landed around them. Breaking the ground, killing many of the tribe people. Kushina managed to crawl to another tree.

The blasts didn't stop for awhile. Meanwhile to her left, another guard was walking toward her. Completely ignored the blasts being fired around him. Just then, Kushina had an idea.

She reached for her ninja belt and retrieved a Kunai with a smoke sign. She threw it in front of her and the smoke covered her tracks. She disappeared into the shadows as the smoke disappeared and the guard stood where she previously was... confused.

"Chakra resistant huh?" Kushina muttered "Not for long."

She revealed herself by leaping down behind the guard. Kushina threw her handmade lasso around the guards armor shoulder, where the armor was more revealing, and yanked with all her strength. As he fell backward, the armor snapped and was disabled. Kushina grabbed him, knee'd him in the stomach, and threw him on the ground.

As he regained his senses. Fear fell upon him as Kushina stomped closer to him. Her fiery hair spread open, ready to kill.

"no... No... NO... NOO!"

Too late. A moment later, all that was left was a dead corpse.

Suddenly, she realized the ki blasts had long stopped, and she hadn't heard Bulma in awhile.

"BULMA!?"

She panicked, looking around until she heard a faint " _kuu..ushin...ah"_

Kushina bolted around the tree and found Bulma pinned to the ground by the foot of a soldier.

"NO!" Kushina cried.

Then she made a stupid mistake.

Kushina threw an explosive kunai, yes explosive, straight at him. The combination of the explosion and the shockwave almost knocked her unconscious.

A minute later, as her vision slowly returned, two of the guards walked up to her. One grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up above the ground with one hand.

"We've got her."

Then Kushina made another stupid mistake by kicking him right in his chest, the center of his armor. This was probably a flaw in the material... Anyway, she was sent flying high into the sky.

Suddenly she was grasped again, but this time by familiar hands.

"Kushina!" Bulma gasped and hugged her tight, several feet in the air.

"I... I thought you died." Kushina began "I thought I killed you. I'm so-"

Then Bulma kissed her. Yeah, it was a weird place to do it. But they did it. And Kushina didn't regret not pulling away.

After a long passionate moment, Bulma pulled away.

"You okay?" she asked.

Kushina nodded.

"HEY!" Said one of the guards on the ground. Suddenly, there were several more of them. Probably back up.

"We can't fight these guys" Kushina explained "We need to get back to the others."

Bulma nodded, and they took off fast into the distance.

…

Michael – POV

Fuck.

That was basically Michael's life in a nutshell... just: Fuck.

So far, the past two days have been weird. Just a normal day in the life when **BAM**. Monsters attack, his mother disappears into a weird glowing house, a ghost leads him to a group of half naked girls (who were, thankfully, fully clothed now), and suddenly he's wanted by EVERYONE and EVERYTHING and is on a brand new dangerous adventure... Fuck.

After helping feed Erza, she didn't want him to leave, so he stayed. He stayed with her until it started getting weird. Weird as in the normal conversation turned into her constantly flirting. So Michael just told her that he'd be right back. But he didn't go back in the tent.

Bulma and Kushina have been gone for over an hour. But after the weird stuff he's seen... and the weird stuff he's DONE? Yeah, he wasn't too worried.

Michael walked around the camp, fixing flaws in the firewood, making sure no one tried to sneak up on them, and the rest. All the while, he was pretty sure 18 was stalking him. He'd turn around and see her starring at him, until she realized he was looking and she turned away. She was reading a book, but probably just pretending too.

Later, he was heading back in the tent to check on Erza, to make sure she didn't pass out or anything, when he bumped into 18. 18 immediately grabbed him and pulled him away from the tent to where Erza probably couldn't hear them.

"18?"

"Michael" She pleaded "I need your help."

She sounded desperate. So he asked "What is it?"

18 held her own hand towards her private area "After what Titan did to me. I can't hold it anymore. It's like he's attacking again, or something. It's coming back."

"Oh"

Just last night, while they were escaping the prison, a guy who called himself 'Lord Titan' attack 18. He had these weird powers, and apparently 18 had fallen victim to it. Somehow he controlled her hormones and made her unbearably horny. They barely made it out alive.

But how was it affecting her again? Was she faking it? But then he looked at her vaginal area and it was wet, and urine kind of wet. He knew, cause he could start smelling it too.

"Please" She said "Can you just... just... give me a quickie."

Naturally he would've backed up slowly. He liked hanging out with these guys... girls... whatever. But not in that way. However, who knows what could happen to her. This was a dirty idea but maybe he could break the curse in her by penetrating her.

Michael wasn't an any way dirty or heavily into girls as others were. But this was probably the only way. So he said "Fine. Just don't moan too loud okay."

She looked confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then he pulled down he pants and underwear, revealing his eight inch cock. "Oh"

Suddenly, 18 lurched over and fell on her knees. She starred hungrily at the huge cock in front of her. And a moment later, his own cock was engulfed by 18's mouth.

Michael held back a groan. He didn't want Erza or anything else to hear him. At the same time, he also didn't want 18 or anyone else to think that he was still a virgin. He wasn't, but it had been awhile and he had to adjust to the feeling up.

His cock began to vibrate as she sucked deeper and deeper. Licking every inch of his massive cock. At one point, 18 came out to take a breath. When she did, he noticed how shiny his cock was from her Silva. It was a silly thought, but he remembered that 18 was a cyborg. He began to wonder how much of her internal body should could control as well. Maybe she was a squirter?

18 began adding that popping noise to her blowjob, turning him on even more. She moaned quietly as she continued sucking. But eventually he came inside of her mouth. When he finished, he left it in there a little longer while she finished swallowing.

"It tastes so good" She said seductively. But again she rubbed her vagina. So she took her pants off before they could soak. Her vagina was so wet, Michael at first though she rubbed it with olive oil for some reason. But that was her own juice.

18 laid on her back, on a carpet. Michael fell over her, his cock right next to her entrance.

"Heh, I don't think I've had sex with a girl wetter than you." He added. 18 was probably too horny to respond.

So Michael thrust it all the way inside of her. 18's entire facial expression widened, and he began to thrust into her faster.

For the first few minutes, every time he thrusted, her vagina felt like a pool. It was so wet, it took awhile before he finally got used to it. She was really tight too. 18 wrapped her legs around his waist, to make sure she was getting everything from him and to make him go faster.

Fifteen minutes later, neither of them finished, but both were on the verge of climax. Michael could tell 18 was trying so hard not to moan, but he didn't blame her. Especially when they were so close to finishing. She bit her lip, holding it back. Her vagina was squeezing harder on his cock. He tried to steady his breathing, but nothing could hold him back anymore.

Together, they cummed inside each other. 18 shut her eyes tight and she did. At the same time, Michael thought he felt a barrier break inside of her. He suspected it would be the burden the titan placed on her, hopefully she'll be fine now.

18 tried to catch her breath as she finally finished. Michael pulled out and pulled his pants back up. As he did, 18 blushed hard.

"Take your time" she said "There's no rush."

"Actually there is" Michael replied "Here come Bulma and Kushina now."

He pointed toward the sky, where a bruised and beaten Bulma and Kushina flew and crashed into the ground.

Michael glanced at 18 "Let's go see what happened."

…

"Magic resistant? But... but that's impossible!" Erza said

Kushina and Bulma looked pretty beat up when Michael and 18 found her. So Michael figured it'd be easier for everyone to hear the story when they told it. So they all gathered into the tent with Erza, apparently only Kushina was able enough to tell the full story. Though as she told it, he didn't blame her. Fighting at impossible odds, being pinned down, Kushina was nowhere in sight at the time, and the rest...

Kushina nodded "It's true. Chakra, ki, magic, none of it will work on them."

Michael sighed "There has to be away around it. You guys have been at this longer than I have right? Heck, I just started yesterday."

Everyone was silent.

Eventually, Erza spoke up "Well, this isn't the first time I've fought a losing battle... and still emerged victorious."

She stood up, despite her lack of energy. Immediately, she fell over. 18 managed to catch her.

"Easy Erza!" 18 said "You're not ready to move just yet."

"She's right." Michael added "Besides, we're not going anywhere. It's too dark, too much potential for surprises. We'll head out in the morning."

Bulma made a steady sigh, and said "There has to be something more we can do. Maybe I can get in contact with Goku and the other Z-Fighters."

Kushina nodded "And I could contact the hidden leaf. And Erza, maybe you could get a hold of Fairy Tail?"

"No." Erza said "Bad idea."

Michael studied her for a second and understood. "Guys, Erza's right. I'm not expert when it comes to this type of stuff. But what you all told me about the prophecy... it's just the five of us. No one else. And I'm pretty sure prophecy's are meant to come true one way or another. If we try to break it, we might just cause more death and suffering. And I'm pretty sure we saw enough of that... have you seen what they did to the city?"

It seemed that got the message through to everyone.

"Well" Bulma took a deep breath "What's our plan then? For tomorrow?"

"We get the hell out of this forest" Michael said immediately, there was no doubt about it. After hearing about those tribe people, he didn't want to stay longer than he had too "That's our first priority. Next, we try to find out what's been going on. Maybe try to find some leads on this titan guy, find out who he is, and maybe see if we can find a weakness."

"That's a pretty okay plan" Kushina shrugged "But I guess no one has any better ideas?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then..." she finished "Let's get some rest.

* * *

 _That's a wrap! Or something... this is a story so I don't know if you can say that or not._

 _Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. If so, please leave some sort of review or maybe follow for more! I plan to continue uploading these at least twice a month until the ending._

 _See you guys later!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Man In The Suit

_One of the best chapter (in my opinion anyway), is this one. Several events may shock you... others will give you a massive nose bleed._

 _Anyways, another chapter of Lust for power! Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

THE MAN IN THE SUIT

Erza – POV

"This is the worst plan ever."

It was true, they came all this way with a no lead plan. Yes, they eventually made it out of the forest, after several long hours of barking directions between Erza and 18.

Okay so the thing is, Erza had gone on enough quests through this area. She'd known the area like the back of her hands... sort of. And 18's built in gps, which most gps's are total garbage, starting working again. So at that point they spent at least four hours in the forest before they finally made it out.

So once they were out... then what? Kushina started complaining about how thirsty she was, so they finally stopped by a 7-eleven. Yes, a 7-eleven... right outside the massive forest.

"It's not like... mmmm, you had... mmmm, a better one... MMMM" Kushina slurped on her slurpee loudly.

Erza sighed.

"Oh come on Erza, it's not that bad." said Bulma. She was drinking a slurpee too. Bulma seemed to be in a happy mood... then again she was almost always in a good mood.

Of course, 18 was also slurping away on her drink. Michael seemed too busy starring at the steam rolled hot dogs as the man behind the counter prepared some for him.

"I can't go anywhere" Erza complained "I can't contact Fairy Tail, I... I CAN'T EVEN CONCENTRATE"

Kushina purposely slurped louder, half giggling. Suddenly she dropped her drink.

"AHH! BRAIN FREEZE!"

Even Erza laughed after that. Everyone nearly fell over laughing as Kushina spun around in circles. She even lit her hair on fire but it wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when Erza took a moment to look out the window.

"What the..."

The forest, the place they just came from moments ago, was burning. The most massive forest fire she'd ever seen... and she's seen a lot of those.

"What's going on?!" Michael walked next to her. He starred out the window, a half eaten hot dog in his hand.

"It's Titan." Erza said "He's punishing those little people. And he's trying to get to us."

And she was probably right. The fire only widened and became larger. Even through Kushina's massive brain freeze, she seemed concerned as well.

"That... ah! Son... aH! Of a... ooohhh! BITCH!" screamed Kushina. One the word 'Bitch' her hair rose in flames again.

"We need to leave." Michael said suddenly "Now."

"But..." Kushina looked saddly at her slurpee "Awww"

Bulma came over to comfort her. Then they all headed back to the power car.

"Where to?" Erza asked

"Anywhere" Michael replied "Just drive!"

And they took off down the road. A gigantic sized group of smoke floating behind them from the forest.

They drove in complete silence. Down the empty road. Nowhere to go.

Suddenly...

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"OKAY! THATS IT!" Yelled Erza.

Behind them, the gas station they had just come from... exploded.

In an instant. Erza turned around at a stunning three-hundred and sixty degree. Then just took off back toward the station at full force.

"ERZA!" someone screamed behind her

"TITAN!" Erza herself yelled

They nearly crashed into the burning station and Erza leaped out, her aura engulfed with anger.

Then her sanity broke, and she lost complete control.

...

Bulma – POV

Never before has Bulma seen such brutality. Never before has Bulma seen a more gruesome. Also... never before has she seen as angrier Erza.

Yes, she was angry. As she climbed out of the car, she saw people who previously worked at the station, burning alive in the fire. Titan and his men standing in the flames, as if it didn't effect them. They stepped out of the fire, and into view.

Bulma had to force herself to hold back a massive blast that already began forming in her hand. Two reasons, one Michael was probably going to handle this... the armor wouldn't effect him and her own blasts would only cause shockwaves, two she would probably accidentally hurt Erza in the process.

"...YOU FUCKING MONSTER" Erza finished. Bulma probably tuned out a bunch of it. Not on purpose, but the sound of fire and blood in her ear was louder.

"I tried to stop you" Titan said "But now you have done this to yourself. If you want to stop this bloodshed, this war... you should all turn yourself's in."

Seriously? After burning down a forest full of tribal people, and blowing up a gas station... he asks for us to stand down?!

Michael stepped forward "You... you look familiar."

"NO!" Erza cried.

After a blinding light, Erza had equipped into her Heaven Wheel armor and charged towards Titan.

Erza sliced and hacked, but Titan barely needed to dodge. Then, after a yell, Erza reequipped hundreds of swords and charged again at him. When he dodged, she continued flying past him, and all of the swords began reequipping again once they hit him. When Bulma blinked, he continued standing their, unharmed.

"HOW DI-" Erza began. Suddenly, everyone was thrown backwards. His armor creating a shockwave.

When Bulma regained her senses, she saw only Titan, his men, and Michael standing.

"Michael!" Bulma called out "Their armor! It's magic proof!"

"I know." Michael said. He didn't take his eyes off of Titan. Was something off? "Who are you?"

The Titan lord laughed.

Michael grunted, then marched towards him until he and the Titan were face to face.

"Who. Are. You."

Titan grinned, then headbutted Michael. He staggered backward, the titan retrieves swords and approaches Michael.

"MICHAEL!" Bulma cried. She looked behind her. Erza was down but Kushina and 18 weren't.

At the same time, they all leaped towards the fight. However, the guards in armor blocked their way.

"Try to stop us" one said "We DARE you."

Bulma gritted her teeth. There was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, she noticed something. The glow around their armor was fading... no... melting. The fire from the gas station was melting their armor! Fire was their weakness. They only needed a little more time...

Michael brawled it out with Titan. Titan's swords cut through his skin everytime Michael attempted to block his attack. The Titan swung again, this time, he caught both sword and threw them from his hand.

While he was still open, he kicked Michael in the stomach and he flew backwards into the floor.

"You're weak Michael" he said, approaching him slowly "Weaker than I expected. Perhaps the prophecy was false after all!"

Michael is barely able to stand, he probably kicked harder than it looked.

"Come on..." Bulma looked nervously at the guards armor.

"Who... are you?!" Michael asked again.

The Titan laughed.

"You think you're onto something aren't you?" He laughed "Come on Michael, look me deeper in the eyes, and tell me you don't know me!"

Michael eyes open wider, and he fell back again.

"No...No... No... NO!"

"Michael?!" Kushina called behind her.

"Yes Michael." He stopped closing in. The fire raging higher above him, everything about him screamed 'EVIL'. Then he finished the sentence "I am your father."

…

Only when the world stopped spinning, would Bulma fully comprehend the words he just spoke.

"We were meant to rule at each others side!" Michael's father continued "Not fight each other on this fools quest."

"My mother..." Michael managed "Mavis. She would never accept you for who you are now!"

"Would she?" he tried holding back a worse laugh, but failed "That story is funny when you think about it. She accepted me straight from prison. I walked right in her home, and took her. I think she would agree that you were meant to be with me!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael yelled "SHUT. UP!"

In his right hand, a loud and mean looking ball of energy formed in his hand. And he threw it at Titan. He grabbed the blast with both hands, being pushed back a bit, but finally threw it into the sky... where it exploded.

Bulma glanced at the guard in front of her. The armor had melted just enough.

"KUSHINA!" Bulma yelled. In a moments notice, Kushina's hair lounged from behind her and grabbed the guard by his waist.

The other one noticed, but Bulma and 18 summoned an energy blast together in both of their hands and threw it at him. A moment later, his armor meant nothing, and he was a pile of dust.

Erza had finally recovered behind them, and the four of them surrounded Titan.

"You've got nowhere to run now!" Bulma said

He was completely surrounded. There was no way he could take all of them combined.

"Well done, warriors of the prophecy." he clapped his hands "But I'm afraid I've exploited your weaknesses."

Then a moment later, Erza, 18, and Bulma all collapsed on the ground, holding their vagina's.

Bulma felt incredibly horny, like worse than ever before. Normally she could just hold it, but this was something different. Something remote. And Bulma couldn't stop it, and even began uncontrollably drooling.

"It's over."

…

Michael – POV

One moment everything seemed to be in control, the next... the girls were all knocked out on the floor, clenching their vagina's.

"What... what did you do?" he demanded

Titan laughed "I already told you. I've exploited their weaknesses. Hormonal control... it's a type of magic I've learned to control. It's quite fun to-"

"Let them go!"

"Well... I would but that wouldn't be fun would it son?" Titan retrieved his sword and aimed it next to his neck "I'm afraid, that this will be the end."

"You coward." spat Michael

"Am I?"

Suddenly, from the clear sky, the skies darkened and thunder boomed.

" **TITAN!** " a deep voice echoed through the fields.

They both looked around for the source. But the only source seemed to be the sky.

" **THE FINAL BATTLE IS NOT AMONG YOU!** " it said " **YOUR TIME IS NOT HERE!** "

Suddenly, a bright light and a strong force of wind fell on top of Titan. His sword fell from his hand and he was slowly lifted high into the sky.

Then, the dark clouds parted, and the sky was clear again.

"The Titan must have been teleported elsewhere" Michael concluded. Then he remembered about the girls and glanced to his right. They were still crippled.

"Ah... jeez."

They all managed to look up at him.

"Michael..." Kushina moaned

"...please" 18 studdered

"help..." Bulma moaned

"me" Erza pleaded

After what happened back in the forest with 18, he knew what he'd have to do.

"Oh... boy."

…

When Michael arrived at the hotel later that night, all he wanted to do was sleep, process everything that happened that day, try to meditate. Instead, he got something even better.

"Please... fuck me" Kushina pleaded. She layed at the bottom of the bed, patting his crotch which was covered by a layer of pants. Next to her, Bulma, 18, and Erza layed on the bed, already sucking each others breasts and vagina's.

Earlier that day, after the events of the gas station, Michael managed to haul the girls to the car and drove as far away as he could. During the long drive, he could've sworn he saw them in the back messing with each other. Hours later, he finally arrived in a populated city. Titan... his father, probably wouldn't think, or dare to search for him here.

After another hour of search for a place to stay, as most hotels were full after the events at the world tournament, he finally found an open room at a love hotel.

It was comfortable enough, but bringing four horny women inside with him only drove them insane with lust. Michael knew whatever Titan did to 18 the previous day was barely any power. This wasn't either, but it was worse.

And the best part... there was only one way to fix them.

By now, Michael already had a large boner showing through his pants. Kushina gave him a raw hand job, but a moment later she too began to moan as Bulma grasped her buttchecks, and began massaging them.

He watched hungrily as Bulma tore off Kushina's remaining lower clothing and began sucking her. 18 and Erza were already in their 69 position, fully naked. All of them were moaning simultaneously to the pleasure.

Kushina could no longer hold herself, and fell on the bed, Bulma free to do whatever she pleases with her. She grasped, Kushina's ass once more, and spread them wide for her to see.

Finally, Michael couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright!" he sat up "Everyone line up against the sides of the bed!"

Bulma, 18, and Erza hurried eagerly. However, Kushina didn't move.

"What's stopping me from ravaging you right here and now?" she asks

"Me." Michael said firmly "Unless you don't want my dick shoved deep inside you."

Kushina hesitantly moved to the right side, with 18.

Michael unzipped his pants, and stripped down to his nude body. The girls were laid out perfectly, faces towards the circular bed, their rear end sticking out for him to see. His own pre-cum leaked out faster than he could process everything in front of him. Four strong, and beautiful women at his command.

As they all moaned eagerly for Michael's cock, he decided to tease them before deciding to choose who to go first. He walked slowly around the circular bed, back and forth. Bulma and Erza on one side, 18 and Kushina on the other. Now... who to choose.

Michael walked to the right side, grabbed 18's hips, and studied her body. His cock... so close to penetrating her once more. But he stepped back, hearing a pleading moan as he left. He walked to the other side.

Bulma and Erza, red and blue. He let his fingers run through Erza's hair, her hair so silky, and he ran his fingers down her back and next to her thighs. He flicked his finger back, right next to her puffy vagina, earning a moan from her. Then he walked away.

They were all practically begging now. Just the way he liked them. So, identifying which one he liked the most, he made his decision.

He walked back over to the left side, stood right behind Bulma, grabbed her firmly on the hips, and penetrated her deep in her vagina.

"OOOHHHH My- OOOOH SHIT!"

The rush of pleasure came to both of them at the same time. He let his cock rest in her for a moment before he began speeding up. The others starring at them, waiting for their own turn. So, Michael fucked her faster.

Bulma's moans echoed through the room, she was almost whimpering when Michael began feeling her walls tighten harder and tighter. Her wet walls became warmer, and drool slowly fell from her mouth. And a moment later, she cummed inside of him.

When she finished, Michael pulled out and Bulma immediately fell onto the ground. Conscious, but feeling good. Michael then walked next to her, and grabbed Erza the same way. However, this time he aimed straight for her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FUCK... YEEES! OOHHH" Erza moaned

This was obviously her weakest spot, and she wasn't anticipating an attack on her ass. So, he let her warm up to the feeling for a few moments before Erza began moving on her own. That was his cue to start pumping faster.

The sound of him hitting her fast filled the room. It drove the other two insane, and Bulma grinned widely. Erza gripped the sheets of the bed and nearly tore them apart with just her fingernails. A moment later, Erza stopped moving, and cum fell from her vagina.

As Michael moved over to 18, Kushina growled with more anticipation as she knew she was the only one left. However, Michael had different ideas.

"You two, lay on top of each other, facing toward each other" He ordered, and they obliged.

With Kushina on the bottom, and 18 on top. The two ladies faced each other with extreme lust, they began humping each other a little bit until Michael walked behind them both, and fit his cock right in between their vagina's.

"OHH YES! FUCK FUCK! IT'S SO GOOD! YES YES YES YESS!"

Those were a few words he could make out while the heat and pleasure of the friction surrounding his cock made him deaf to anything else. They moaned and grinded, while Micahel thrusted harder, faster, deeper.

Finally, they both began to moan louder, cursing more, begging more. They were on the verge of climax. Kushina and 18 kissed, then and there, increasing their pleasure. And at the same time, the two came on each other and on Michael's cock.

But it wasn't over, not even a little.

"All of you, come here and suck me off."

And so they did, almost violently. The four took turns sucking him, licking him, in every area they could. Not even for a moment, did Michael get a even a second of relief. So they sucked more and more. And when he couldn't hold it anymore, he backed up and rubbed his cock faster.

The girls stood their, right in front of him, mouth and tongue wide open. And so Michael cummed all in their faces. They did their bests to catch and swallow, but it didn't stop most of it from landing over their upper body.

Michael layed back on the bed and took a moment to breath. When he was ready, he looked up. Bulma, 18, Kushina, Erza, they were all ready to keep going. Michael's cock instantly got hard again.

"We want more" Erza said eagerly.

"Alright fine." Michael said "Kushina, you can do what you want with us."

Kushina seemed half surprised, half excited. Actually, more excited than surprised.

"Perfect!" Kushina began "You can lie back on the bed, and hold your cock up in the air. Erza, you slide your ass around and down that long shaft, legs wide open facing his feet, and I'll lick up and down you both. Bulma, you sit on his face so he can tongue-fuck your pussy, and 18, you suck Erza's tits while she finger fucks your pussy and ass with one hand."

For a moment, everyone paused. It was so detailed, but at the same time, it sounded so good. So, Michael layed on his back, while Erza climbed on top of him, facing towards him and inserted his cock into her ass. Kushina layed down behind them and began licking their sex while 18 sucks on Erza while being fingered by her as well. And Bulma rested her vagina above Michael's face, where she could be eagerly sucked.

Though the only few Michael could see was Bulma's ass, he could tell that Bulma and Erza would try to make out when they weren't moaning from pleasure. Now that everyone was together and fucking, the cries of moaning became louder.

It wasn't only moaning, it was the cursing, the pleading, the sweet sound of flesh hitting flesh, it was beautiful. And soon, they all came on each other, drenching everyone's bodies with cum.

Another minute later, Kushina had directed the again to another sex position. This time, Bulma was riding Michael as Kushina got sucked by Bulma while 18 sucked Kushina while being sucked by Michael. They continued for hours, switching positions, cumming on each other, the moaning, the sex, it almost never died.

When seemed like eons, but was only a few hours, they all came one last time. Everyone had their own turn with each other and were exhausted. So everyone fell asleep on top of each other some still inside each other.

While the rest of the night was a blur, Michael could tell that the Titan's powers on them have barely began to fade. Every now and then in the middle of the night, one of them... sometimes even two would wake up and fuck him until they've cum, then fall back asleep.

One thing was for sure though, Michael would find answers to his father's evil plans, ALL of the answers.

* * *

 _Sorry this one took so long to get out. I began writing it awhile back but completely forgot about it!_

 _Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this spicy chapter, and be prepared for the next one... because things will become so intense... your nose my just litterally bleed :3_


	9. Chapter 9: The Crystal Of Power

THE CRYSTAL OF POWER

18 – POV

18 didn't have much memory of what happened last night... actually she was pretty sure NO ONE did. But deep down, she was aware of what went down. There wasn't much of a question to it.

First off, Bulma, Kushina, Erza, and herself were all tied to a stripper pole at the center of the room... naked. Traces of cum still all over their body, and even through the ropes around her hands, she could tell not all of it was female cum. Second, she could already feel her horny-ness returning. The Titan had unleashed all of his power on them. But everytime she moved, a vibrater went off inside of her vagina.

18 tried to moan, but even doing that increased the power of it. She felt her orgasm coming already again, the slight movement increased it more and more. Eventually she couldn't help it, she nearly screamed as her orgasm built higher and higher. Finally, she cummed and her fluids leaked out of her vagina as she did.

She heard multiple vibrators turned on around her, so she assumed that everyone was experiencing the same difficulties. However, this time she had a clearer mind. The hormonal control power he had over her was gone.

Thinking fast, she flicked her wrist upward and conjured a energy ball. She felt the vibrator come on again, but by then she already snapped their ropes. 18 removed the energy ball, rolled away on the floor, and pulled her vibrator out... just as she had another orgasm.

Bulma, and Erza scrambled on the floor next to her, breathing heavily, Kushina on the other side of the pole. How long was the vibrators there? How many times had they cum in the past... hour?

"Are you guys... okay...?" 18 managed.

Bulma gave her a thumbs up, while Erza flipped over on the floor.

"We didn't just... last night... all of us. But we couldn't of, right?" Bulma asked confused. 18 smiled and then leaned over and kissed her.

"I enjoyed it." 18 said, Bulma blushed.

Erza stood up and looked around "Where's Michael?"

"I don't know" 18 said "Maybe we overused his dick and he had to tie us up to restrain us."

Even Erza couldn't resist a grin, but immediately her expression turned serious "Did you hear that?"

"What?" but Erza silenced her.

Nothing.

Suddenly, the sound of several footsteps moving through the hallways, stopping at their door, and then...

 _ **BOOM**_

The Door flew open, several guards appeared, they swarmed the room.

"We've got them surrounded" said one of them

18 and Bulma instinctively went back to back. Erza stood in front on one side of them, ready for combat.

"I don't need magic to take you all on." she said.

"Together!" Bulma yelled

There was a yell, a charge, and for the next few moments... no one could comprehend what happened.

Three naked girls, fighting several men in an all out brawl. In the back of her mind, 18 thought that some people would find this fight kind of kinky.

These guys weren't covered in armor, so fighting them with their ki wasn't too much of a problem, but they were still skilled fighters. As two leaped in front of her, 18 blasted one with a energy wave, while the round house kicked the other one. Immediately, when she got on her two feet again, she blasted another one with another energy blast.

Out of the corner of her ear, she heard Bulma yell "DUCK". She obeyed and ducked as someone flew over her and crashed to the wall. She also saw Erza swing around in the air on the stripper pole they were tied to a second again, and kick several guys from that as well.

For a few more minutes, they all brawled in the love room. Suddenly, she felt heat at head level behind her. When she glanced, a piece of tapestry had somehow caught on fire. 18 didn't see what happened, but she was sure it was someone in here who caused it.

"GUYS!" she yelled "FIRE!"

They seemed to only just notice. One guard with a metal baton swung at her, she dodged, grabbed his baton, hit him in the face with it, and threw him towards the flames. Immediately, he burst into flames and ran around the room like a manic, screaming.

By now, a huge portion of the room was on fire, she heard sirens blaring and people rushing around in the hallway outside. Soon, they would need to leave too. Her lungs were filled with smoke, and she began to cough as she fought.

"We need to get out of here" Erza said as she knocked one out.

The room was mostly clear, and filled with knocked out guards who were either passed out or burning in flames.

18 nodded, and the three rushed out of the room. As they left, a blockade of wooden derby fell and blocked the door as they left.

Moments later, they burst out of the hotel. As 18 took a moment to breath, she realized they were all still naked.

Some people starred, others tried not to notice.

"Are you guys alright?" Bulma asked. 18 nodded

Suddenly, fear struck her heart

"Where's Kushina?" 18 asked

Bulma and Erza's eye's widened as well. 18 didn't remember seeing her fighting with them. Was she still in the room? Did she pass out after her last orgasm?

"I hope she's okay."

…

Kushina – POV

Kushina felt like she was DYING.

Yes, she had passed out after a massive orgasm. She felt a rope that was binding her hands to something snap, then the next thing she knew, she woke up in a burning building.

"You!" someone said

She turned around, facing a single guard, his arms up, ready to fight.

Kushina was still dizzy, but she put her own guard up as he charge. Unfortunately, in that very moment, she realized two things.

One, she was naked... in a burning building, second she didn't have any of her equipment with her. Not that she she couldn't fight, because she could, but most of her tactics involved her ninja stuff.

The man broke her guard in one swipe, grabbed her by the neck with one hand, and lifted her up. Before she could react, he threw her so hard, she flew across the room and landed near a toppled over cabinet.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her naked ass. Trying to recover for a moment, she stood up and felt it still there. Kushina took a moment to look back... a dildo had caught itself in between her butt-cheeks. No time to remove it, the man had charged her again. This time, she dodged both of his attacked, headbutted him, and ran towards the nearest closet.

Success! She found a bag of tools in it. It must've been their stuff. So, she quickly retrieved a kunai knife, and as he charged her again, Kushina turned around and gut him. She gut him right in the... well... gut.

He fell over, and passed out. Blood oozing from him. Then, the floor beneath him crumbled and he fell several stories below... right into a sharp wooden pole, which impaled him in the chest.

"Ouch..." Kushina sympathized "Sorry about that."

Then the roof above him crashed on top of him, burying his body.

"Yeah..."

First things first, Kushina reached over and tried to yank the dildo out of her ass.

It wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, how hard is this thing?"

Eventually, Kushina gave up as the heat became unbearably hard to sit in anymore. She grabbed the bag, and rushed towards the exit. However, a pile of wooden derby blocked the exit.

"No! There has to be another way!"

Kushina turned around and scanned the whole room. This room was going to collapse at any moment. No windows... of course not, not in a love hotel. Kushina pulled an explosive kunai from the bag.

Aiming her shot, she threw it at a weaker point in the wall. Before it went off, she knew that when it exploded, the whole room would be gone, and their would be no time to run for the opening. So, as the Kunai hit the wall, she sprinted towards it.

Not a moment too soon, the kunai exploded, and pushed through the fire and went flying out a of the opening, three stories high. Another explosion from the room behind her went off, and a wave of fire nearly scorched her back. She rolled onto the concrete, the bag landing next to her.

"Kushina!" she heard a familiar voice yell. It was Bulma's.

Bulma ran towards her and hugged her. 18 hugged her as well, but Erza even kissed her.

Kushina felt eye's watching them, so she tried not to go any further.

"It's nice to know we're all alive and all but.." Kushina began "There's this dildo that's stuck deep inside my butt and I couldn't get it out. Could someone help me out?"

Before anyone responded, she could already see the headline now... 'Large Dildo Stuck Up Naked Lady's Asshole'.

Erza, awkwardly, gave it a few tugs, but it didn't move by the slightest.

"Um..." Erza said "We'll get it out later."

Before she could protest, Kushina heard the sounds of firecrackers.

"Wait a second, where's Michael?" she asked

"We don't know." 18 said "He was gone when we woke up."

"Girls" Bulma said "I think have an idea where he is."

Bulma pointed up in the air. From here, the only thing Kushina could see was a helicopter. Maybe it was a rescue helicopter? Then she realized it was shooting bullets... and then she realized it was an army helicopter... AND THEN she realized it was Michael being shot at!

…

Bulma – POV

Right away, Bulma flies into the air at maximum speed. Why was the army firing at Michael? What has he done this time?

When she caught up to them, Bulma aimed her hand at them and conjured a energy ball. A warning. The helicopter swerved to it's right to and flew towards a different direction.

"What happened?" Bulma demanded

The helicopter turned around again, and began flying back towards them. Then Bulma realized that that one was one of many troops on it's way to attack.

Michael began "Well long story short, I tried to reason with the army, to get them to stop hunting us down and join us for the war and all. But now they want to test me because of my, 'Supernatural abilites'. Oh and by the way, you're naked."

"I KNOW!" Bulma yelled. Then they both dived as a wave of helicopter missles chased them down. They both split up, and Bulma swerved through the streets, trying to loose the lock on missles.

"Okay" Bulma said to herself "These guys aren't the bad guys, or monsters. Can't kill them, can't let them hurt civilians, and can't let them capture me... right."

Bulma flew straight up into the sky, the missiles only getting closer and closer. Once she was high enough, she quickly turned around and blasted all of them with a barrage of energy waves.

However, when the smoke cleared, a final missle revealed itself and flew straight towards her. Bulma braced for impact as it hit her and exploded.

She fell from the sky, and towards the street. Before she could hit it, she levitated and flew back towards the hotel. Immediately, she regretted that decision.

Kushina, Erza, and 18 all battled a swarm of monsters that were attracted by the fire of the love hotel. They're soon to become overrun, but Bulma also noticed the civilians weren't running either. Instead, all the women were making out with the men, and fucking each other right then and there on the street. The Titan's powers must be manipulating people in this area now.

Ignoring them, Bulma rushed into the battle and sent a wave of ki balls towards a group of ogres. She landed next to Erza, and knocked a few more out who were about to ambush her from behind. Erza had equipped a temporary sword and was swiftly killing several monsters in seconds. She probably didn't have time to reequip into armor yet.

The next thing that happened was Michael soaring into the battle, fully equipped into his flight armor, and hacking away. Several jets flew after him as he flew into the sky.

"18 can you-" Bulma began, but 18 was being ambushed by a few goblins and other creatures. 18 managed to push them back with a ki air wave, but she was too busy to help him.

"Erza, do you think you can handle these guys for a bit longer?" Bulma asked, blasting a creature in the chest.

"Don't worry about me! Go!" Erza yelled

Bulma took off into the air again, going as fast as she could. Several explosions from missiles and bullets shook the air, but she pushed forward. Finally, she caught up with a jet and landed on the pilots window.

It must have been quite a view for him, as the naked Bulma stood above him. The next thing he knew, Bulma had broken the glass and pulled his chair out of the jet, and threw him in the air. A moment later, his parachute opened.

Bulma flew off from the jet as it spun out of control. Realizing that it could hit a civilian, she chased after it, grabbed and flung it into the sea with all her strength.

"INCOMING!" she heard Michael's voice

Michael flew straight past her, a final jet behind him. Bulma conjured an energy ball and sliced one wing of the jet with it as it flew past her, behind her, Michael held his sword and cut off the other wing of the jet. The jet soared out of control into the sea, before the pilot safely ejected out of it.

"Nice." Bulma said. But suddenly, Michael looked tense. "What is it?"

"I..." Michael began, then paused. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke again "They wouldn't."

"What?"

"A nuke?!" Michael looked the direction he came from. "They're going to nuke the town?!"

"The army?" Bulma gasped "They wouldn't!"

"I felt it, it just launched. And it make sense. All their problems in the world, other than Titan, here and one city. They're trying to blow us up!"

"Michael, you can stop it! I'll get the others, GO!"

Michael took one look at Bulma, and trusting look, then flew towards the base at max speed.

Bulma flew towards the wreckage. It looks like Erza and the others cleared out the monsters.

"Guys, we need to evacute the civilians!" Bulma started "It's the army, they're trying to nuke the town!"

"What?" Erza said "But, they wouldn't"

"They are! We still have time, we need to-"

"No, even if we started too, we couldn't evacuate everyone in time... not like this." Erza pointed towards a group of people, who probably didn't even know each other, fucking each other brains out.

"We should move to the base then" 18 said "We should deal with them before they do anything more dangerous."

"Good idea" Bulma said

"GUYS!" Kushina cried.

Kushina was surrounded by a larger group of men, all trying to fuck her. She was probably trying to get the dildo out of her before being caught off guard. Erza stepped out and drew her sword. They all backed up and ran away.

"Uh.. thanks" Kushina said "I heard the whole thing. Let's go!"

Bulma and 18 took off to the sky, while Kushina and Erza grabbed a nearby motor bike and followed them on ground.

"You think Michael will be okay?" 18 asked

"Of course, he's tougher than he looks... and he looks pretty tough" Bulma grinned for a moment, then became serious "Listen, no matter what happens, try not to kill anyone. We want them on our side, and their humans too."

"I know that, I promise I'll control it."

Just then, a high pitched soar flew past them. It was the nuke that was heading toward the city, but Michael was underneath it as he slowly guided it into the air. Then, as he flew back down, it exploded in the middle of the air.

"I bet they're pretty mad now." Bulma said "Hurry!"

Michael eventually caught up with them, and the three of them flew as fast as they could towards the base. However, they were waiting for them with tanks, air defense systems, and helicopters. They split up as the air shook with more explosions.

Bulma spotted Erza driving the motorcycle, Kushina uncomfortably holding on as she struggled sitting down with the dildo up her ass. Together, they jumped off into the air as the motorcycle crashed through the gate, then they sprinted in and split up.

Bulma regroups with 18 in the sky.

"18, I need you to hack into their servers. Remove any more blue prints of their bombs, we can't risk another attack like that."

"Understood." 18 replied, and flew toward the control tower. A few moments later, their were a few blaze's of light and several men ran out of the tower.

Michael was their number one target, so they were targeting him with the tanks and ground troops. He was forced to the ground, but still flew around as he disabled their weapons and knocked them off their feet.

Bulma spotted several demons and goblins sprouting from the ground. Damn, where are these guys even coming from? Erza seemed to have noticed as well and took them on, slaughtering countless beasts and creatures at a time.

Suddenly, a rope was thrown over Bulma and she was yanked to the ground. She looked up and spotted more of the Titan's army with their infamous armor.

"You're not getting away from us again." he said. These were probably the guards from the forest that she fought with Kushina.

Bulma used her own strength and ripped the rope, then jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. When she landed, she prepared a energy blast, and fired it into a tank that was near them.

The explosion from it started a temporary fire, another to belt several guards armor. Bulma smiled, and leaped at them with fury.

…

Erza – POV

Erza has had enough of these little creatures running around, trying to scare her. Back in the city, they were a little bit more of a problem, but now they're not even a challenge.

The real problem, were the tanks coming closer to her posistion. There were several of them. Most of the attack heli's were busy trying to take on Michael, but that guy was moving around like a ninja.

"That's it!" Erza yelled

Then, with a bright glow of golden light, she equips into her Black wing armor. Something she hadn't equipped into for a long time, but she wanted to finish these guys off swiftly.

Erza hovered in the air for a moment, then charged towards them, slicing several monsters down before finally landing on top of a tank. She cuts into the entrance, throws everyone except a patch a grenades out of it, and ignites them.

As Erza flies away, she realized she's now the only one among the other three who wasn't currently naked... though she'd have to de-equip at some point. The explosion went off, and the men began to flee.

Then, she glanced over to her left to see Bulma taking out several of the Titan's guards. She didn't understand what they were even doing here. Then she saw 18 fly out of the control tower, following an explosion, then she rushed down to help Kushina, who was taking on all of the ground units and air defenses... and dealing with a hard dildo in her ass.

Erza decided to go help out Michael, who was taking on most of the military alone. So she flew towards a helicopter and cut all of it's blades of. Before it could crash, she grabbed the men inside and pulled them out of the helicopter, which followed an explosion.

She landed and knocked them both out with a single punch. Then, she flew over to the grounds troops and disarms all of them by cutting their weapons and armor. By the time she was done, Michael was hovering in the air, admiring her work.

"You're good." He said.

Erza smirked. Then she looked around her. The monsters were completely disintegrated, the Titan's guards were dead, and the military were almost out of weapons.

The others regrouped with Michael and Bulma, standing their ground in front of the general who had just walked out.

The general claps as he walks forward towards them.

"That was a fantastic show."

"Show!?" Kushina began, but Erza held her back with her hand.

"Of course. But we surrender." He says, trying not to stare at the naked women in front of him "However, before you all leave, we do have something to show you."

"Why should we trust you?" Michael said "We nearly destroyed your base."

"As much as I hate to say it, but I have a feeling you aren't a real threat to us. You're the good guys aren't you? You killed the monsters, and spared all of my men." He smiled a friendly smile "Come, this way."

Hesitantly, they followed him inside the compound.

After several turns into hallways, they stopped at a wall. Then, the commander touched it in several different spots, and the wall opened into a hidden room. They followed him inside the hidden room.

They went down a long set of a spiral stairway before stopping at a final hallway, with a dead in.

He walked forward "About a month ago, before this whole thing started, my men found this strange looking... well... crystal at the center of our base. No signs of a meteor crash, or someone just dropping it. But the strange part is..."

The Commander opened the seal, and inside it... was indeed a strange, blue glowing crystal that just hovered in the center, and slowly spun around.

"It's hovering." he finished "Our boys down at area 51 refuses to look at it, so I just kept it sealed away... but after this whole prophecy thing, I figured it had something to do with it."

Erza didn't recognize it at first, but she glanced at Michael, who's eye's were wider than the sun.

"Michael?"

"I know what this is." he said, awestruck.

Michael held out his hand, and the crystal levitated towards his hand, and rested in it. Everyone backed up.

"We... we've never been able to hold it before." The commander said nervously.

The air felt static around Michael's body, and suddenly a blue aura coursed through his body. When it stopped, he turned around towards them.

"This crystal... I think this is what gave me my powers... the one's you all already posses."

* * *

 _No real sex scene in this chapter, but I think what I have is good enough._

 _I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, I did my best with the action since the whole chapter was basically one big fight._

 _See you guys in the new chapter ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Plan

THE FINAL PLAN

Kushina – POV

Uncomfortably, throughout the whole battle, Kushina had to deal with this unbelievably hard dildo that was stuck deep in her ass. Now, as she rode in the car that the military provided, no one had cared about had sitting on it only pushed it deeper inside of her. Even worse... the ride was bumpy.

Currently: Bulma, 18, Erza, and herself were all butt naked for the driving. They all left their clothes in the love hotel, which actually burned to the ground. So, they were on their way to a clothing store in a jeep that had tinted windows so no one could see them from the outside.

"Michael" Bulma finally said "Are you going to explain now?"

He sighed. Michael was the one driving at the moment, so he tried to pretend like he was concentrating on driving so far. But he finally spoke up.

"The Titan lord... my father, he actually returned home once... once." He emphasized, then continued "At the time I was only eight years old. I was young and curious. He went into a different room and started arguging with my mother. But before he did, he dropped a blue crystal... this one" Michael held the crystal in his hand for everyone to see "and left it on the table."

"He stole it?" 18 asked

"I don't know." Michael admitted "But apparently it was dangerous. So my mother took it away from him and told him to leave and never come back. So he ran away, staying ahead of the police. One day, I became curious to find out the big deal about this crystal. So I snuck into my mom's office while she was on the phone, and I grabbed it."

He went silent for a moment, then continued "The aura you saw back in the base, it surrounded me just like it did then. I knew it did something to me, but my mother took it away. I never saw the crystal again after that. The next day, I was wondering alone outside when I suddenly flew a 100 feet in the air by accident."

"Lucky" Bulma sat back in her chair grinning "It took me ages to learn how to fly."

"But what you're saying is" Erza said "Your powers came naturally just from that? You didn't earn them."

"I was chosen." Michael said "The crystal didn't effect my father, or my mother, or the police. But it affected me."

Kushina tried to ask a question, but all that came out was "HoOOWW- d'yo fig we UH id?"

Everyone starred for a second. Kushina silently cursed the dildo.

"I think I understood what she said" 18 translated "She asked where do you figure we should hide it?"

"How'd you learn to do that?" Bulma asked her. 18 shrugged

"I know all types of languages naturally from my programming... French, Arabic, Portuguese, mumble, pain... you name it." 18 replied

"She has a good point though" Erza said "Titan might want to use that crystal's power for something evil."

"It's why he sent the monsters to attack the town" Michael suddenly said "It all makes sense... he was searching for this."

The crystal floated on it's on in the center of the jeep. It did weird stuff like that.

"I think we should destroy it." 18 said and raised her hand towards the crystal, but suddenly her blast retreated back into her hand.

"Huh.. that's weird." she said.

"What happened?" Bulma asked

"It just... rejected my blast."

"It's not supposed to be destroyed" Michael said "Whatever it is, we need to get rid of it. Hide it somewhere not even Titan and his men could find it... and I know just the place."

…

Eventually, they made it back into town. Michael parked by a harbor that was filled with several different shops such as food stores and clothing stores. People were everywhere so Michael threw a few towels around everyone.

"First things first." Michael said "We need to get you girls dressed. My awkward boner isn't going to die down without it."

The girls entered the clothing store first and scattered. Kushina went into the back to look for some more... comfortable clothings. Even from the back, Kushina heard Erza tried to explain why she can't just equip armor to cover herself.

"Would you like to dress into a full armored battle suit while completely naked underneath?" Erza said "It's weird."

"Wearing battle armor as normal clothing is weird!" Bulma told her.

Kushina grabbed a few t-shirts and some sweat pants, then headed into the dressing room. She sat all of her clothes down, but then realized about the massive rod that was still lodged inside of her ass.

"Damn it." Kushina bent forward, reached back, grabbed onto it, and pulled. But it didn't budge at all. Is this going to be stuck inside of her forever?

There was a knock on the door "Hey Kushina, you okay in there?" said Michael's voice

"Yes!" then she thought about her situation "Wait.. no."

"Can I come in."

"Yes."

Michael entered the room, then almost wished he hadn't.

"Whoa" He said "How long has that been there."

"Ever since you left me in that hotel." Kushina replied "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get it out."

Michael got on his knee's and took a look. After what happened last night, she actually didn't care whether or not if he was either admiring her ass or actually 'taking a look'.

He stood up and said "Okay, grab onto something."

Kushina grabbed the closest thing she could find. Then, something tugged hard from her ass. The feeling was a mix of pain but immense pleasure. Kushina had to hold back a moan to suspect anyone from hearing here.

Finally, after a moment, there was a pop, and Michael was holding the dildo in his hand.

"Thank you." Kushina said. Her ass felt tingly from the air that was flooding into it after it being clogged for so long.

She grabbed the dildo and threw it away. It rolled under the wall and into another stall. Then, with another swift movement, she wrapped her arms around Michael and kissed him.

When they released, she held her grip around his neck and brought him closer.

She whispered "My ass has been clogged for so long, fuck me in my pussy."

Michael grinned, then obliged as he took off his pants and underwear. His cock an inch away from her dripping wet vagina.

"Do it"

Michael took his time, teasing her, as he pushed it further deep inside of her vagina, until it reached the very back of it.

Kushina moaned but covered her mouth as much as she could. Michael began the process and began speeding up, pounding her up to a good pace. Her wet vagina made a satisfyingly wet 'splash' effect as he thrusted inside of her. Coating his cock with her wet juices.

"Fuck me... faster. Fuck me faster"

She edged closer to an orgasm, but she held on longer and longer.

Five minutes later, and Kushina somehow manages to continue building up her orgasm. Not once did Michael slow down his thrusting pace either. Deep in her vagina, she felt Michael's own cock vibrating, ready to cum.

"Yes YES YESS!"

Then, when she couldn't hold it any longer, she sprayed her fluids all over his cock. She cummed for a several long seconds before finally dying down. Michael finally stopped thrusting, and pulled out, masturbating to hold his cum back.

Kushina immediately got the hint and rushed forward, sucking his massive cock as if it were the most deliciously flavored lolipop. When he came, she swallowed all of it, sucking as he came.

Afterwards, Michael put his clothes back on and left without another word. Yeah, he was satifyed. So Kushina, without the burden of the dildo, put on her new clothes, purchased them, and walked out in front of the store with the others.

Kushina was dressed in the classic but sexy pink shirt that came under her shoulder with a black shirt over top of it, and sweat pants. She wore pink lipgloss and a gold ring in her hair to finish it off.

In front of her, Erza went for the more emo yet sexy look. She wore a white tank top that was cut to right beneath her breasts, but overtop of it she wore a v-neck long sleeve shirt that was black. And her shorts were barely much longer than the average panties. She also had on white stockings.

Bulma, who of course, naturally looked just as sexy as the rest. She wore a green leather jacket that was so tight, her own breasts were mostly exposed from it. She had sunglasses, that were currently perched on top of her head, and sexy red pants. She also wore some earings and had some pink lipstick on.

18 was the most revealing so far, she wore a blue shirt that was so high up, the bottom of it reached her breasts. She had blue shorts on and golden earrings.

Later, the four girls had all leaned next to each other on the beach as a photographer got ready to take the picture. Erza acted cool, leaning to the side with her hair out while Bulma and 18 leaned against each other. 18 posed, but Bulma struggled to pull her zipper up a little more while Kushina herself faced a different direction with her head turned towards the camera, looking innocent but cute.

Then he took the picture of them, just like that.

 _(Author note: To see the picture for yourself, look at the story's profile image ^^)._

…

Michael – POV

Michael stood in front of the ocean, the wind rushing through his hair. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal of power.

He didn't know what his father wanted with it. He knew that it would only work for Michael, because he was the one on this journey, not him. Whatever he planned to do with it, Michael wasn't going to let his father get away with it.

Michael pulled his arm back, and with a mighty throw, the crystal soared out of his hand and into the sky, towards the sea. It landed deep in the ocean with a splash, and submerged deep down into the abyss of the dark oceans.

It was done.

He turned around to see the girls getting their picture taken. As soon as they finished, the photographer handed them their digital photo, and they gathered around Michael.

"Did you get rid of it?" 18 asked

Michael nodded "Whatever he was planning to do with that crystal... he won't be using it."

"You know this isn't going to stop him from trying to stop us right? Erza told them "He's still going to devise another plan, with or without it."

"We need to stop him before this war turns for the worse" Bulma spoke out "We're ready."

"All of us." Kushina said

He studied them. They all had different friends with powers of their own. Maybe... maybe they could lead a team ass assault on the base?

"This can work..." Michael said "Yes, this will do."

"Michael" Kushina told him "You're going to need to tell us what you're talking about"

"Sorry" he replied "How about a direct attack on the base. But not just us, we use your friends from the hidden leaf, or the wizards from Fairy Tail. We could attack them and overwhelm them by surprise. We could gut the Titan before he even knows we're there."

Bulma thought for a moment "Well, I guess I could contact the Z-Fighters. I don't doubt they're eager to help us out."

"And maybe I can convince the hokage to lend as many available ninja's as we can." Kushina added "We've launched attacks like these before, with proper strategy's and battle formations."

Erz laughed "I guess yours are way better than mine. If the wizards are Fairy Tail aren't too busy bashing each others brains out at the headquarters, they'd only improvise by burning it all to ashes."

"That's exactly what we want isn't it?" 18 said

Michael grins "Alright, everyone spread out. We regroup at the mountain near the Titan's base by tomorrow at dusk. By then I'll have a strategy's and plan's of attack ready for hundreds of different people."

Michael turns toward the ocean, his body seemingly surrounded by aura, but this time, the aura of a leader.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's day!_

 _As promised, a chapter for each ongoing story. Including this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _See you guys in the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11: The Gathering

THE GATHERING

Bulma – POV

As Bulma flew through the air, she took the time to recall past events. How Goku and Master Roshi trained her, after she begged for months. The fight with the saiyans when they invaded earth (and how she "accidentally" killed Vegeta). And now, she was up against some pervert who wanted to take control of the world, and make it his personal sex planet.

Not going to happen.

A few hours ago, she and the others separated to find their friends. For Bulma, finding the Z-Fighters would be easy.

Bulma arrived at Kami's lookout, then asked Kami if he could summon all of the Z-Fighters for an emergency situation. No more than two minutes later; Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku arrived one by one.

"What's going on?" asked Tien "There doesn't seem to be an emergency."

"It is, trust me" Bulma tells them. Then she fills them in on what has been going on.

Goku giggled "So is the enemy gonna be tough or what?"

She shook her head "For you Goku, it could be a challenge, since his powers doesn't affect men... or saiyans for that matter. But this mission isn't about you guys, fate chose me and my team to defeat him."

"So what do you want us to do?" Gohan asked.

Bulma smirked "Well Gohan, for one I was hoping you had something new to show me."

Gohan looked confused at first, but Bulma new Goku would teach him... the power that only saiyans had. So, Gohan shrugged then began powering up. The air filled with static as rocks and dirt levitated off of the ground.

He yelled as gold energy ignited in all directions, originating from him. Then, after the flash of light, he had short gold hair, the power level of infinity, and radiated with power.

Yamcha looked stunned "What? Gohan's a super saiyan?"

"Hey, what else do you think he does in his free time" Goku said "Uh... when Chi Chi's not making him study."

"Alright" Bulma said "I'm going to need all of you to help me infiltrate the castle."

"How exactly?" Tien asked

"I have a plan."

…

Erza – POV

It didn't take more than two hours before Erza finally arrived back in town. As she slowly made her way into town, many people threw themselves out of the way. Normally, when she came back from missions, she wasn't in a good mood. Especially not after S ranked missions... but her mission wasn't over yet...

Erza walked into the Fairy Tail castle. Unfortunately, all she saw was chaos. Of course, Natsu was in the middle, as he screamed "FIRE DRAGON ROAR".

A second later, flames flew from his mouth, burning anyone near him... particularly Gray. And of course, Gray was in the midst of the fight "OW NATSU WATCH IT!"

Then Gray knee'd him in the groin, and Natsu stopped spewing flames. Then Jet sped through them at light speed, then came Wendy... and...

Erza sighed. This was pretty much a day in the life at Fairy Tail. Suddenly, Natsu was thrown across the room, straight into Erza. Right before he flew out the door, Erza caught him with one arm.

Suddenly, everyone in the guild stopped fighting and starred at her for a moment. They starred because for once, she wasn't wearing her normal battle armor, a second later, everyone cleaned up as fast as they could.

Natsu looked up slowly and grinned, a tooth missing.

"Look, I don't care what's going on in here." Erza told him "But you, Gray, and Lucy need to meet me outside."

"Ohhh." Natsu said in pain "Lucy's out on a mission with Juvia. But I can get Gray."

"Perfect."

Then she dropped him on the ground. Suddenly, Natsu launched himself back up and took a swing at her face with his leg.

"GOTCHA"

No he didn't. Instead, Erza grabbed his leg, and flung him back across the room where he belonged. Then Erza walked outside to wait.

Half an hour later, Natsu and Gray walked outside, some bruises on their faces, but otherwise seemed to be fine.

"What's up Erza." Gray said "How'd the mission go?"

"Not good." She said, then proceeded to tell them what has been going on the past few weeks.

As she explained, Gray and Natsu's face's turned from stupid to actually serious.

Natsu smashed his fists together "I'm ready. Let's take on this Titan guy."

"No, that's exactly what I DON'T want you to do. Fate has chosen me and my team for this mission. His power's may not effect you, but if you fight against fate, it will not end well for you."

Of course, he chooses to ignore her words "We'll see."

Erza sighed "Whatever. I need you guys to gather up whatever wizards that aren't busy. We're going to need all the help we can get."

…

Kushina – POV

Kushina traveled as fast as she could to the hidden leaf. She used heavy loads of her chakra to make it to her village within the hour. She sped through the village, ignoring the people who tried to speak to her.

"Sorry, I can't talk." Kushina told them "It's urgent." Then sped off.

She headed straight through the roads and towards the hokage tower. When she reached it, she lept up the pathway instead of walking. She ran inside and knocked on the door to her office.

There was a sound of ruffling for a second, then a voice "Come in."

Kushina opened the door to find Tsunade doing paperwork... except... well. Kushina coughed loudly, pointing her eye's to the half empty bottle of booze on her desk. Tsunade quickly fixed her mistake by hiding it underneath the table.

"Lady Tsunade-" Kushina began.

"Kushina" Tsunade interrupted "You were due back her days ago, from a tournament. What kept you?"

"Did you not read the newspaper?"

Tsunade shook her head "It's been busy here lately."

"South City was attacked by monsters." Kushina told her "Four women and a guy with powers rebelled against them? Does that not sound familiar? We're in the middle of a war!"

Tsunade raised her hand to stop her "None of what you're saying makes sense. Start from the beginning."

Kushina told her the full story of what's been happening up to this point. When she finished, Tsunade rubbed her head and sighed.

"Kushina I'm sorry." she said "But there's nothing I can truly do about this, whether you're telling the truth or not."

"You don't believe me?" Kushina asked, shocked.

"But what I do know" Tsunade continued "Is that you were due back her many days ago."

"But-"

"I'm ordering a house arrest on you, until further notice."

"That's not fair!"

Tsunade motioned her hand "I'll have a few of our ANBU escort you to your home. You may leave."

Sure enough, when she turned around, there was a group of ANBU standing behind her.

"This way ma'am." He gestured.

And Kushina had no choice but to follow.

…

As she walked down the street, four ANBU members closed her in the group, so no one could really see who they were escorting, unless they were close enough.

What was she going to do? She was chosen to be a part of this quest, she couldn't just leave them like this. Without her, they were surely going to lose this war.

Suddenly, a shadow flew overhead. The ANBU stopped walking and got in a battle stance. Who could this be?

Then, 18 seemed to materialize out of the air, and punched a guard in his face, knocking him out. The other ANBU scattered, activating jutsu's in defense, but a second later, she returned at what seemed like light speed and knocked him out as well.

In a smooth motion, she turned and fired two energy blasts, both of them hit her guards and knocked them out.

"18!" Kushina exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Michael wanted me to make sure everyone kept to their plans, and didn't run into any trouble." 18 said "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Kushina said, then frowned "But if I leave now, Lady Tsunade will never let me go on a mission again. I'm even on house arrest."

18 smirked "I've got this. Go retrieve some equipment. I'll go talk to the hokage."

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked "I couldn't convince her."

18 looked at her, a trusting stare... then a trusting kiss. They wrapped each others arms around each other and locked lips. They kissed for more than a few moments before releasing.

"I'll be fine." 18 said, then took off.

"I know you will" Kushina grinned.

…

18 – POV

It didn't take more than a five seconds before she arrived in front of her office, and pushed open her door. Tsunade stood up from her seat in fury.

"What's going on?" She demanded

"Take a wild guess hokage" 18 said "Kushina wasn't lying when she told you about us, and what we're up against."

"It's not up to me whether I could believe her or not" Tsunade told her "She disobeyed the law by not returning by her requested time."

"You don't understand what's going on." 18 said "The world is in danger. And we're at war. If you don't let her go, we will lose."

Tsunade looked at her. Her face was unreadable.

Suddenly, her mind felt dizzy. Apparently, so did Tsunade's as she fell over her desk. 18 has felt this feeling before and tried to fight it off.

"Do you feel that hokage?" 18 said, dizzy "This is the power we're up against. The Titan."

Tsunade nearly collapsed on the floor, her hands pressed against her vagina. Immediately, 18 knew what to do. She grabbed onto the wall for support, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a dildo.

Yes... THE dildo. As Kushina went into the changing room yesterday, 18 wondered over to another section when a dildo rolled out from underneath the door where Kushina was. 18 grabbed it and stuck it in her pocket... for uh... research.

18 pulled out two soft rubber bands, then pulled down her shorts. She wrapped the rubber bands around her upper thighs, and tied them to the dildo, so it looked like she had an actual cock.

"Who do you want to win now? Now that you've felt the power." 18 whispered in her ear as she moved in closer to Tsunade.

18 stripped the hokage of her clothes, until she was completely naked. With the dildo hanging from in front of her, she grabbed Tsunade by her sides, and pulled her closer, until she was lined up right behind her, doggystyle.

Tsunade moaned as her hormones became worse. 18 wasn't going to be able to fight back much either. So, she quickly thrust inside of the hokage. Tsunade massive breasts flapped against her own skin as she thrusted into her quickly. Tsunade moaned.

Even though it was only a dildo, 18 felt the heat and her wetness engulf the cock as it penetrated her. Then, 18 proceeded to fuck her faster.

Tsunade was regaining herself slowly as 18 pounded into her. She know knew how Michael felt when she had sex with him all the time. Except not really. She didn't even know half of the pleasure Michael would feel when doing him. This thought made 18 even more wet.

Tsunade eventually cummed inside of the cock when 18 didn't realize it. Eventually, 18 turned her around and laid her down on her back, then continued thrusting into her. It felt amazing, as with every thrust, the genitals would jiggle her ass, and her breasts would bounce up and down.

18 couldn't help, after starring at them for so long, to attach her mouth to her breast, and suck as hard as she could. Tsuande moaned even more, in fact, she closed her eye's and began her second orgasm.

After cumming, 18 removed the dildo from herself and attached it to Tsunade, who was still groggy. When Tsunade wouldn't move, laid back on the floor, 18 figured she would ride her. So, a minute later, 18 was sat on top of Tsunade. She stroked the cock in her hand for a few thrusts, then inserted herself on him.

18 moaned as she bounced on her cock, and rubbed it together as much as she wanted to. Tsunade laid on the floor, barley regaining consciousness, but 18 wanted to have her turn. The massive dildo reached her so deep inside, the was already cumming, but she held back.

A few minutes later, she continued building up her orgasm, ready to cum. When she did, she came all over the now used dildo, and some of her fluids poured out over it. She relaxed for a full minute, taking deep breaths.

After the minute, someone tugged on her "Hey, what..."

Tsunade had woken up. 18 hopped off and through Tsunade her clothes.

"I'm sorry..." Tsuande said, putting her robe on "I shouldn't of left these events unaccounted for... I don't know how I haven't noticed before."

"Look into it later" 18 said "Right now I need my friend with me on the battlefield. I don't care whether or not you let any other ninja's go with her. But without Kushina Uzumaki... we're going to lose."

Tsunade took a moment, then nodded. "Go." That's all she said.

But that's all she needed to say.

…

Michael – POV

Flying to the base wasn't a good idea, he'd be spotted within a mile. So unfortunately, Michael had to travel on foot. But now however, he has located the base.

The prison and the castle, together in one massive building. This was it, this is what they have all gathered for. This was their final stand, their final attack, and their final battle.

He lifted his fingers up to her head and let his mind find the others. He telepathically connected and communicated with the others.

"Is everyone ready?" Michael asked telepathically.

"18 and I had a small problem" Kushina said "But we're headed their now."

"We're on our way" Bulma said

"A little behind" Erza added "But hopefully we'll make it in time. You know these guys... so hard to get them together."

"It'll have to do." Michael said, then disconnected.

He stood up, and starred at the castle. In an hour, Michael would see to it himself, that the base would no longer be the same when he was done with it.

"I'm coming for you father."

* * *

 _Okay! That's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this episode as much as I did. I really enjoyed getting to use the POV's feature, plus some extra's :D_

 _Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter._


End file.
